Philosophy of the Betrayed
by WingF
Summary: Betrayal occurs throughout life, and people handles them in many ways. In this story, several betrayals will occur, and different people will handle them differently. This story follows the path of a Shinigami, who was a Quincy. All OC chars.
1. A Shooting Swordsman

Chapter 1

I am a Quincy. Well, technically, I was. I am dead. I am currently living the Soul Society. I am in the Shinigami Academy, learning the required skills of a soul reaper before becoming one. I am twenty six years old to be exact, from the day I was born. My exact birthday, I cannot remember it. I remembered the day of my death, however, 7th of July, at the age of 20. This is something uncommon, since most of us cannot remember... Not like it matters anyway.

_It was in the night when it occurred. It was not a hollow who attacked me. It was... a human. He was wearing a white cloak and a black costume on the inside. When I saw him, I felt something piercing through my heart. It was followed by warmth, pain and blood. Finally, my death. My spirit went to the Soul Society very quickly, however. The chain did not even start to chew itself yet._

After years of struggling, I am in Shinigami class. The teacher is teaching us about Bakudou, spells that are non-offensive but handy. They are really simple, since I know the basics as I have learnt them while I was alive. I am already falling asleep.

"Wing, Name me the types of Bakudou, along with examples."

"Bakudou #1, Sai, a binding spell, Bakudou #77, a spell that relays messages, Bakudou #99, Bankin, a seal with three parts that binds partly, binds fully and destroys respectively."

Kageten-sensei really hates me a lot. Luckily, he only coaches my class in a single subject. Ever since the day that I had slept during class and still managed to answer his questions, he looks for every excuse to reprimand me. Heh, I am not dumb at all... After all, I am one with the blood of a Quincy.

"Hmph. Alright, back to the class, for the spell..."

_"Hey, he gave examples which the teacher had never mentioned of again!"_

_"Yea... I wondered where he learnt them..."_

I sat back on the seat, sighing. These lessons are boring... The next lesson would be fun though. Its a practical lesson. We are using the spells Hadou #4, and Hadou #31 on dummies as practice afterwards. There is a practical lesson tomorrow in the real world. We would be dealing with hollows. Heh. Its going to be fun! I could even picture myself firing spells! That accuracy would be contributed by my marksmanship training as a Quincy. Even though I do not have a medium here to use to form my bow, I have made one for practice.

Finally, the bell rang.

"I want a report done by tomorrow, based on the spells that I have today. Hand it up to Tenma and he will pass it to me. Class dismissed."

Tenma is my best buddy and the good looking genius. Brown spiky hair, dashing blue eyes, built muscles, he has been known for melting the hearts of women. Many men are jealous of him though. Exclude me, please. Other than that, he always scores in our tests whereas I fail them. They are just too simple... I did study them before. So as long as I pass my final exam this year, I would be able to be a Shinigami and thats all that matters. Its just two months later before my exams. For a new learner, Tenma is pretty good.

"Alright everyone, get ready for the practical lesson! Ike!" said, Tenma.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier. Hadou #31, Shakkahou!"shouted Cylse. The red bullet exploded from her hand, directed at the target. The target was shredded completely. All that was left is smoke and ashes.

She has long black hair which reaches to her chest, though they are normally tied up in a complex manner, such that they are in some sort of a bun, with some hair tangling from it. As for her figure, let's just say that she has rejected enough men.

"Hey, nice one!" I called out, to Cylse. She smiled to me, clapped my hand and walked to the back or the field, satisfied with her result. She slapped Tenma's hands too. I smiled, as the rest of the class looked at Rein with awe. She is good, well, at least better than most of them. Next up, was me and Tenma.

In the same spirit, we chanted the incantations together. We fired the red fireballs. My shot hit the bottom of the target, and some of the support. Oops. Tenma's shot was not better than mine, though, it hit only the support. The pole bent and broke, falling on to the ground. The practical instructor said that it was not a bad try nevertheless. The two of us had our tongues out when we walked to Cylse. She patted our head jokingly and smiled at our mistake. Heh. At least we were not that bad.

[IWing, hold the bow up. Pull. Remember, when you aim, call the target out to you. Feel the target, and release your arrow. That way, you would never miss.[/I This was my father's method of shooting.

"Alright class, most of you did well in firing the spell. I am glad to see that there were no mistakes in the incantations of the spell which should lead to self destruction. Your final examination for the spell would be two weeks later, where you would be required to use Byakurai, the fourth Hadou to hit a moving target. Good luck people and see you here in two weeks time. Class dismissed."

Everyone bid a goodbye to the teacher, and left the field. The three of us went to the cafeteria. We wanted to get some food before returning to our dormitory to have our report done. Dammit, I don't feel like doing it at all. Geez...

"I'll have a Sushi bento. You, Tenma?" Cylse asked.

"I'll just take the cheapest one." said Tenma, sweatdropping. Since he did the worst among us, he is treating us to dinner.

"Curry bento it is!" I exclaimed.

Gathering our supplies for the night, we returned to Cylse's dormitory. She lives in a pretty huge dormitory, considering that she is rich. Tenma and I are not very well off, so we stayed in smaller ones.

"Itadakimasu!" We echoed, and started to chow down our food. The curry was fabulous, the spice was just nice. The potatoes and carrot were soft. Cylse on the other hand, ate hers with hesitation. Being a rich woman, she usually has lots of great food... Tenma was also sad, but that is due to loss of cash.

"Alright guys, I got to go now. I am going to sleep, and get pumped for tomorrow's outing! Yea!" I claimed.

"I guess I'll go too then, I don't want to fail tomorrow's exercise." said Tenma.

"Well... I guess I shall meet you guys tomorrow?" Cylse asked.

The both of us nodded and agreed to meet here. With that, and Tenma's report, I went back to my room. Before I slept though, I copied Tenma's report.


	2. The Pain is troublesome

A/N: I wasn't sure how to add this in, so I did not have an authors note previously. Anyway, this is a fiction on Bleach, where all the characters are original, and the original cast (Ichigo, etc) doesn't exist here. This is my first fiction too, so please R and R. I really need it.

By the way, the story is a little long, and this is the intro arc. Its going to last about 5 chapters. P I'm expecting the whole story to last about 20 chapters...

Lastly, thanks reviewing and adding my story to your favourites.

Chapter 2

_Its raining again! Dammit! I am only getting a carton of milk... Ack... Well, doesn't look like I have a choice anyway... Psh! Psh! Psh! Heh... Now I am all wet. Luckily, I did not get my supper; else it would have been soaked. Heehee... Huh? Bl... Blood? My blood? Who the hel-- Argh... _

"Ow!!"I shouted, waking up. It was around 4 a.m. Its still early, but I better stay awake lest I can't after falling asleep again. I yawned and did my morning routine. After brushing up, I stared at the mirror, looking at my face. I had red eyes that are pretty shiny, black spiky hair which are kind of similar to Tenma's, only a little longer with a little beard. I stand at a height of 5"7. Some people say that I look pretty good, but thats only because of my trainings... Or rather, exercises. Now, its time for some exercise.

I took my zanpakuto, bow and some arrows. I went to the yard beside my dormitory for some training. The yard had fresh, refreshing air. There is a tree with apples on the left, with a bench. The apples glistened in the light from the lamppost. They sure look yummy. The grass was soft and comfortable too. The temperature is pretty cooling. Taking a deep breath, I took out my katana, a thin blade that has no sword guard.

I slashed through the thin air. The air whistled in a sharp sound as each cut went. Spinning and slicing through the wind, I did my usual sword practice. Cuts to the different parts of the body, jumping maneuvers and some simply gymnastic moves. It was not long before I sweat in the cool weather. It felt great. A good workout in the morning always works. More cuts followed. I had archery practice by shooting the apples next, which I took for my breakfast. I attempted the theory of letting the target travel to the arrow. However, I am still not very good at it.

Then, someone came. He was pretty dashing. He had a spiky hair style, which is combed backwards. He had lightly tanned skin, a colour similar to his light brown hair. He wore a coat and a familiar one at that. Inside, he is wearing the uniform of a shinigami. A shinigami...

"Wing?"

"Yea?" He smiled, and it felt like a sinister one. Oh boy...

"I see you are training... Do you know the name of your sword?"

"Nah..."

"You are good with a blade though... I have been watching your trainings... Not bad..."

"Then--" I was cut off, by a slash. I moved my head backwards, as I felt the sword slicing through the air, inches away from my nose. Retaliating, I removed my blade from the ground and thrust my blade forward, aiming for his shoulder. However, he disappeared. Shunpo. A technique used by the elites to move over a distance at a fast speed. In a blink, he was behind me. His sword flowed towards my neck. All of his attacks were aimed at my vitals. Gritting my teeth, I felt the wind pressure created by his sword touching my neck, forming a light wound. Blood flew from my scar, and I glared at him with red eyes. He did not stop his attack; however, he kept using the force from his blade to cut me, slicing every part of my body. After the tenth stroke, my sword flew, and I was dealt a heavy blow, to the chest. A powerful cut.

"Hmph... At least you can dodge it well. You will survive... Till later... "With just that, he was gone.

---------------------------------------------

Dressing my wound, I got up and took my sword. That stinking shinigami was trouble. He attacked me! What a great way to start a day. I bathed before bandaging my wound. I made sure that I smelt nice again, before I went to Cylse's house. Aching all over, I met up with the gang, talking to them about my incident this morning. All they said was that I was unlucky. We laughed, and soon arrived at the desired meeting point of the teacher, the Spell training field. A shinigami was with us. His name is Kotsubaki Sentaru I believe, a powerful shinigami, in the third seat of the 13th division.

"Okay, heads up people. Today is the test, a surprise one for you guys. You are to be tested on combat, a battle against a hollow. If you fare well, you are one step closer to be a shinigami."

"What!"

"Oh my God..."

"Bring it on!"

I smiled. The three of us smiled. We love surprise tests. Especially exciting ones. Especially when its a battle. Heh. Entering the gate, we entered the human world. Of course we had our Jigoku chos (black butterflies) with us. The buildings were all around us. We are somewhere in Japan, I think. I used to stay in Japan. The place did not look familiar, but the signs are in Japanese.

"Okay. Here are the rules. I am going to use a Hollow bait and lure the hollows here. It will only lure about twenty hollows of weak capabilities. Your mission would be to destroy a hollow each. Since we all have higher reiatsu, the hollow would come for us instead of the others. From now on, good luck and -- Begin." The bait, in the shape of a bottle cap, broke. Immediately, the hollows came. Zanpakuto were drawn as the hollows came. Tenma and Cylse were fighting theirs. I had to look for one first.

My target hollow was of an average height. It had a snake-like body and a huge mask with horns. It had a huge smile. Well... They do not have any lips, so it would be natural if it was huge.

Sword in hand, I got ready as the hollow moved in. It dived in with its horn. Fast, but a stupid move. I jumped up, dodging the attack and landed on the back of the hollow. I drove my sword across the tail, and removed a part of it. Blood flew, flesh flew, tail flew. The hollow cried and swiped its tail in pain. I felt pain as the tail hit me. However the pain came not from the attack, but from the neck. I could not dodge as the pain had failed me, forcing me to block, sending me a distance away from the hollow. The hollow screamed. Squinting my eyes in pain, the crazy monster tried to catch me using his hands. I jumped on it and hacked a hand. Using the flying hand to a platform, I jumped, using it as support and drove my blade into the hollow from the side. Finally, I pushed it out at the end of its head cleansing it.

I smiled with pleasure. What a weak hollow. Heh. I smiled, until I felt a powerful force, driving into my head. It was a punch I think. A mighty one at that. I flew, and blood oozed out of my mouth. I landed in the wall.

"Dude! You okay? That is Spear Fin. A famous hollow..." Kotsubaki-sama said. He was looking in another direction. It is another hollow.

I nodded in pain, grabbing my bleeding head. Cylse and Kotsubaki-sama attacked the hollow. The students had left their post and ran away. The ones left to fight the hollow were Tenma, Cylse, Senpai and me. Cylse was knocked away from the fight. That hollow was not the usual ones. It was bigger in size and much faster. Senpai was having a hard time with it. Tenma sliced off an arm, causing the hollow to cry out. Senpai was smacked far away from us when he shielded us from an incoming blast of energy. Tenma, he was scared. He kneeled on the floor, stunned. As for me, my bleeding head kept me from fighting till; the Spear aimed a stomp on Tenma, which smashed his left hand. The sound of a crunching bone rang into my ears. It was horrible, but I could not stay there and watch them die. Even if it costs my life.

"Ah!!!!" With my sword, I dodged the Spear's thrust from his sharp arm. His arm was an extendable weapon which gave him the name, Spear. What a freak. I hopped on to its hand, trying to run on it, while withstanding the pain from the cuts received from the shinigami. Moving my sword from the left, I cut his head. However, my zanpakuto, it cannot go through. I was petrified. The sharp hand went through me and pinned me on the wall. Blood splattered on the hand of the Fin. Food, it cried, as it looked at me with his hungry eyes. Flashing its teeth, Fin dove towards me, mouth open, hungering for my soul.


	3. Athena!

**I do not own the concept of Bleach.**

Chapter 3

I could myself moving at a fast speed. I was diving... I was diving into somewhere deep. I knocked into something hard, forcing me to open my eyes. It's the ocean. Wasn't I supposed to be in the battlefield? Man... Where the he--

"You don't feel breathless in the water?" I heard a voice behind me, obviously shocked. Air! I began to gasp for air, gulping down a whole lot of water instead. However, my lungs were not filled with water; I can breathe in the sea! I turned around, and saw a woman. She smiled at me, crossing her arms. She is a young woman, around the age of twenty-four. She has blond hair which reached to her shoulders. She wore blue tight clothing which showed off her attractive figure. Just who is she?

"Pretty cool huh, being able to breathe in water. Well, nice to meet you. My name is , "she said, swinging her legs.

I squinted my eyes. I could not hear her name. I could even think. There was this buzz which I heard instead. Confused, I peered down, and saw what her "legs" were. It was a tail!

"You are a mermaid!" I was wide-eyed, realising I could talk in water.

"That's right..."

"But... they dont exist!"

"They do, in your world."

"My... world?"

"This is your inner heart, your inner city, your world. Home, for the dolphins."

"Wait- what the--"

"You need to fight off a monster now."

"You mean the hollow is still alive?"

"Right now, its teeth is about to sink into you. What do you think? You need to call out my name."

"Your name?"

"Yea."

"You have exactly... thirty seconds to do so. Or else... You will run out of breath."

Water filled my lungs immediately. I choked, and coughed, only allowing more to escape. Her name? But... I could not hear it clearly. I floated, suspending in the water, trying to maintain calm and grab a understanding of everything. Just what is she anyway? I opened my mouth and tried to say something. Obviously, I have forgotten about the fact that I was "unable to breath in the sea".

"Tick tock. Ack. I hate to say this. Ten more seconds"

A name?

"Nine"

I looked around, hoping desperately for some clues. There is nothing, but water.

"Eight"

However, if there is nothing here, how can there be dolphins?

"Seven"

Dammit!

"Six"

This sucks! This place is bloody empty!

"Five…"

There is only dolphins here...

"Oops, I lost count. Lets see... two seconds..."

Come on… Think!

"One…"

Wait!

Pushing the teeth of the Fin with a hand, I shouted her name. "Dolphin."

------------------------------------------

My zanpakuto shot out, stabbing into Spear's head. Vapour cleared, revealing a blue scimitar without protection at the handle. I pulled the scimitar backwards, tearing through his skull. To my dismay, the cut was not deep enough. Spear raised me up into the air and flung me away. I was a hundred metre away from the ground before I knew it. Spear later followed up. He was right under me, getting ready for a fatal stab that would skewer me with a huge hole. I did not know why, but I was not afraid. I was... calm. Maybe... it's because I heard another voice?

"Brace yourself"

With an unknown impulse, I shouted, "Falcon." A second sword slid out of Dolphin. It was silver in colour, with a shape similar to Dolphin's. I grabbed Falcon with my free hand, and parried the blow from Fin. I pushed the spear hand out of the way, forcing Fin to be open. Then, I drove Dolphin sideways in a swinging motion, hoping that it would deal Fin a severe blow, but Fin's body bent suddenly, dodging my attack. It slapped me down with the remnants of its tail. Generating spritrons on my feet, I stopped inches away from the ground. A few of my rib bones were broken. I could feel the pain searing in my body.

"There is still one last name. One more step though, is required before you can it."

I squinted my eyes, holding the two scimitars in my hands. In my mind, I can hear Dolphin and Falcon both talking to me. They were giving me instructions for me to call out, the last name. Blood oozed out of my lips as I bore with the pain. Spear was coming down from above. I held both scimitars in a way that the handles were facing each other, parallel to the ground. I coughed out blood. Finally, I slammed the ends of the handle together. The handles melted and fused, forming a bow.

"Its time for the final shot. You can come out now, Sis."

A woman, even more beautiful then Dolphin walked out in my world. When I saw Dolphin, I was in the sea. Falcon, in the sky. And now, the lady, I saw her on the ground. She did not have wings like Falcon, or a tail like Dolphin. Instead, she wore a helmet, while giving out a magnificent glow. It felt... powerful.

I held the bow up, positioning towards Fin without any arrow. I gritted my teeth.

"Shatter his soul, Athena."

A third sword, one without a sword guard, appeared. The sword resembled a Chinese sword, sharp at both ends. I held it, pulled, and released, fast. The third sword shattered Spear. There was a hole in its head, followed by an explosion, and Spear was cleansed. I kneeled on the ground, holding on to Falcon and Dolphin. Athena fell and stuck on the ground beside me. I coughed out more blood, and I saw... another mask, before the darkness. More hollows?

_Not bad after all... He did more than just to survive... He destroyed one out of the six bounty hollows here. Oh well. I guess I should finished the job. That's a nice weapon... Three swords... I wonder what he would think when the one that attacked him earlier, saved him. Heh. Time to shoot all of them down, buddy, Fire, Gunblade_

----------------------------------------------

I woke up, and winced, as pain shot into my body. I was bandaged up. Weird, it should hurt more than this even if I was bandaged. My flesh was torn and my bones were broken, how did I even survive? I looked around, and saw Cylse lying on my bed. She was leaning in from a chair. I took the moment to stare at her for a while. She looked cute. My sword was beside me, back in its sealed form. The door suddenly opened, and Tenma walked in.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"The third division captain came and fought the hollows. All six of them. There were five more excluding Spear." So… they didn't know that I killed Spear... Well... At least they don't know I have mastered shikai yet. I... I do not want to tell them. I do not want to do any explaining... At least not right now.

I nodded in response and Cylse woke up. She combed her hair up with her hands, smiling.

"Oh yea, by the way, the third captain wanted to see you. He says to meet you next week... At... the place with an apple tree... You know where it is?" Tenma asked. I nodded my head and pondered on the reason of the meeting. Why would a captain want to meet me. Worse still, at the apple tree? Something seems to be wrong.

"We'll come and see you tomorrow again, Wing. Since there most of us were injured, the Academy gave us a week break. I'll bring you pie?" offered Cylse. I nodded and smiled, before bidding them goodbye. I closed my eyes, and called out for Athena, Dolphin and Falcon. I needed to talk to them.

A/N: I know it's a little fast, but I have a reason on why achieved Shikai so quickly…


	4. Right

**I do not own the concept of Bleach. **

**This chapter is pretty fun to do. It's sort of a filler.**

Chapter 4

For some reason, I could not meet Athena and the others. Perhaps I'm not strong enough? I woke up, rubbing my eyes, back in my dormitory. The sun is already high up. I am meeting Cylse and Tenma at the dormitory gates. The three of us are going to the theme park. It's a kind of a celebration to my recovery. Five days have passed since I came back from the hospital.

I cleaned myself and changed into casual clothing. Technically, we are allowed to wear casual clothing, since we are not required to attend the lessons. But then, we did not want any trouble that would mess up with our schedule.

Wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a polo tee, I ran out of the house. It was not even two minutes when I reached the meeting point. Cylse was already there, however. She was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt, with short pants. She was carrying a white and pink handbag too.

"Sorry, I woke up late."

"It's okay. Let's leave before someone sees us without uniforms."

"Where's Tenma?"

"He said that he had things to settle, so he's not coming." I nodded and heard a movement behind. It was a shuffle in the bushes. Without hesitation, I held her wrist, and ran.

"There's someone nearby!" I whispered.

We managed to walk past the gates and enter a sector of the Soul Society. It was not long before we reached the Theme Park. It was a huge place, packed with roller coasters and vendors. There were water rides, haunted mansions, pirate ships, and a cafe.

"Well... What first?" I asked.

Cylse pulled me to stimulation. It looked like a pillar. It should be a few kilometres in height.

Suddenly, I heard screams. Seats zoomed down the pillar, creating wind which blew up the skirts of many women, which, seemed to be ready. They were holding on to the sides of their skirt, keeping it down. My hair was not spared, however. It was blown back, messing it up. It was basically a falling stimulation, from a height of some kilometres, except that you are strapped to you own seats. I never knew Cylse is that adventurous? Dang.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Cylse said, pulling me on my sleeve, leading me towards the ride. Due to the thrills of this ride, there were very little people queuing up... In a way, that was a good sign. I sat on the seat, leaving the corner for Cylse.

"I never knew you would like these things..."

"I've always wanted to ride this. Too bad Tenma isn't here to enjoy this with me... I always wanted company, you know. This is a little too scary."

"Right..._Only a little?_"

Then, the seat tugged, and the belts came down, securing us. Cylse held my hand, as we started to move up slowly... When I say slowly, I mean, really slowly. This would be the part where the tension builds up, before scaring the shit out of us... Cylse looked really nervous though. She was sweating, taking deep breaths.

"It's too late to back off now..."said Cylse

"Yea..."

"Scared?"

"Duh?"

"Hold on to me tight then..." I tried to console her, though I am freaking out myself. The view from above is magnificent, but it only reminds me how far I am from the ground, and how fast, I'm going to fall... Cylse tightened the grip, as we reached the highest point of the pillar. The roof covered our sight, preventing us from looking at the scenery. I am so not ready...

Not like it matters anyway. The carriage fell down, in an instant increase of speed. I could swear to anyone, that the instant acceleration is definitely much faster than the Shunpo of any captain. I closed my eyes as we fell. I felt that my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets at any moment. Next, I heard screams. Cylse tightened her hand to mine as we fell. Within seconds that felt like eternity, we reached the bottom of the pillar. I opened my eyes and realizing that I was in cold sweat. Cylse wasn't very good off either, but, she was smiling.

"That was so cool." She said.

"No seconds."

"Damn."

"I hope there isn't any more surprises..." I said. We looked at each other for a moment, before laughing out loud. The belt came off, and we stepped down, walking away from the ride. We walked outside, and looked around. We didn't know which ride which should take next. Eventually, we picked randomly. By mid-afternoon, we took almost all of them, excluding the water rides. We didn't bring along extra clothing.

The two of us then went to a corner of the grass patch so that we can take a break. I laid out the mat, and we sat on it.

"Here. I brought us lunch. I made three servings, but since Tenma isn't here, we have to finish it ourselves..." Cylse took out two lunch boxes from her pink handbag. There were different types of sushi, and a box with raw delicacies. Jellyfishes and sashimi. All of them are expensive, high quality food.

"Wow. Thank you, Cylse. You really shouldn't have."

"It's okay; we go out once in a while anyway."

"Too bad Tenma can't join us... I wonder what he is doing."

"Yea."

"Now he has to miss all this good food that you made... It's his mistake." Cylse giggled, as she set the food down, passing the chopsticks to me. It's always a wonder how many things a ladies' handbag can fit. Something so tiny that is able fit tons of things... It's a definite mystery how they do it.

"Tenma said that the third division captain wanted to see you. Do you know why?"

"Nope... I hope it isn't anything bad..."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing..."

"Then stop worrying."

"Since I did nothing bad... I shouldn't be punished."

"Exactly."

"Heh."

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing... Nothing... "Cylse raised an eyebrow, staring at me, as if I am some form of a psychotic person, while I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Just tell me what happened when the meeting is over, ok?"

"No problem..."

With that, we continued with the rides. By the time we went back to our dorm, it was getting dark. Sneaking through the same way, we reached our dormitory. I brought her to her dormitory first, before reaching back to my own.

"Thank you for accompanying me today." I gave her a small smile, gesturing that I appreciated that. She reached in, and gave a small peck on my cheek, before bidding me goodbye. She entered her own dormitory, while I stood there, frozen for a second at her doorstep. Now... that's a pleasant surprise.


	5. The number 7

**I do not own the concept of Bleach. **

**Finally, it's the end of the introduction arc. The plot would get going after this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Been busy recently.**

**By the way, I've just done my profile… so take a look if you want to.**

**Chapter 5**

Yawning, I rubbed my eyes. I'm supposed to meet the third captain today. It's still early, somewhere around 4 in the morning.

After brushing up, I took my zanpakuto and wooden bow, before heading out of the house. As usual, I headed to the yard, where the apple tree was. I decided to stay here for the day, since the captain did not specify the time. I took out my sword, and practiced my swordplay. I have gotten better ever since I have mastered Shikai. My movements were swifter and fluid. I could feel the pressure from my sword. I felt free. The movements really belonged to themselves.

It was not long before I felt someone intruding the yard, however. It was a familiar reiatsu, which is pretty powerful. This level of reiatsu can only mean... Crap. It's him.

I hopped forward, sensing an immediate threat. I spun around in my second hop, to face my opponent. It was that person in the white cloak, with a shinigami uniform on the inside. His sword is brought out from its sheath. He has on his usual smirk, as he walked closer towards me.

I held my sword tight. If I have a chance, I do not want to release my sword just yet.

He disappeared in front of me. I raised my sword backwards, spinning my body, deflecting a direct thrust to my back. I slashed diagonally downwards. Using Shunpo, he created distance between us, dodging my previous attack at the same time.

"Hadou, #4, Byakurai!" Out from his finger, a thick stream of lightning energy was fired. The low level of this skill entirely contradicts the power emitted from his finger. Holding out sword, I blocked against the gigantic white stream of lightning energy. With the help of my free hand, I pressed it on the blunt side of my blade, pressing against the beam. Luckily, the bolt doesn't fire continuously. It stopped shortly after. I panted, as the energy dispersed. My heart skipped a beat, however, when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of blood splattering out of my body from my back.

I turned around, attempting to ignore the blood flowing out of my back. I gritted my teeth. Gathering spiritrons from the surrounding air, I placed them near my feet, giving me a boost of speed, Hirenkyaku. I moved swiftly to his back. I cut downwards horizontally, aiming to injure him severely. However, he raised his sword up, blocking the pathway of my slash. Quickly, I raised my hand, and chanted the incantation of the spell, Hadou #33.

The blue fireball made its way to his body, but it was only an after image. He had clearly dodged the attack using Shunpo. The loss of my blood was too much for me to take. Must I really release my sword? I got ready into position, when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Alright, alright, we can stop now, Wing."

"What the heck do you want? This is the second time already."

"I wanted to test you a little. I needed to deduce the seat that you are going to have."

"Seat? What are you talking about?"

"Oh yea, I have not mention this, but I am the third division captain of Gotei 13."I raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"And what about the seat?"

"You are to be sent to my division immediately. You are an official Shinigami from now."

"What?" I asked, obviously surprised. Someone just came in suddenly, attacked me twice, dealt severe damage to myself, and tell me that I am a shinigami? What does he have to prove that I could trust him, anyway.

"You got it for killing Spear Fin. Remember the hollow from last week? I know you have mastered Shikai, though you are pretty reluctant to use it." I remained silent, deciding to listen to him for now. How did he know about me mastering Shikai anyway?

"After discussing with boss, I've decided to accept you into my team. After this test, I have concluded you to be in the 7th seat."

"A seat? You PLACED ME IN A SEAT?"

"Yea... Something wrong with that?"

"NO! DAMN NO!" I exclaimed, holding on to my head with surprise. I actually got into a seat... without any troubles. Plus, I wasn't even an official shinigami yet! Well, technically, I am now. I winced, and fell on my knees. My back started to hurt again.

"Oops. Looks like I made a pretty deep cut. Go patch it up. The welcome ceremony will begin some time soon. Good luck." With that, the captain turned around, and waved to me goodbye... He left the yard in a flash.

"I hate him... Though I really need to thank him for taking me in just like that... Heh..."

------------------------------------------------------

I stretched a little, wincing as my back started to hurt again. I bandaged the wound with much difficulty, after I reached my dormitory. It was pretty early and no one was out. Therefore, no one saw me with my wound. I wore some causal clothing, and stood up, intending to go off to look for Cylse.

The pain eased a little as I stepped out of my dormitory. It's already nine, so Cylse should have woken up. Greeting some of my mates along the way, I walked towards her dormitory.

It was not long before I was there. I took a small knock on the door, and Cylse opened it. She looked at me, and smiled. She's pretty. She looked as if she had a great morning.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi! What's up?"

"Well, I met the captain already."

"Really? Come and fill me in. Take a seat; I'll go get some tea."

"Okay..." I came in, and closed the door behind me. She ran towards the kitchen. Her dormitory is pretty huge. Its basic colour combination is light blue and pink. The first floor consists more of sports equipments, while the second floor is her bedroom. Even though I have known her for quite some time, I have never been inside her bedroom.

I walked deeper into the house, and sat at the couch in the living room. It was a pink couch. I stretched my back, glad that it doesn't hurt as much now. The medicine which I applied earlier really works. Cylse came soon, setting a cup of tea on the table. It was strawberry tea, one of her favourites.

"Since you are here in one piece, I guess its not any bad news huh? Though, I have to say, this early?"

"Yea. I was off training when I saw him."

"You saw him by the yard?"

"Yea..."

"Ah... So that's where the apple tree is... Now I remember..."

"Precisely."

"So... what happened?" She asked. I looked at her cautiously, not knowing how she would react to that particular news. I took a breath, and said, "He gave me a place in his division. I am an official shinigami now."

Cylse looked at me, stunned for a moment. Then, she jumped towards me, glomping me hard.

"Oh my god! What did you do? That's great news!" she exclaimed, brandishing a huge grin. I shut my eyes, as my back was hurting from her hug... I hope the wound did not open up again...

"Wing? Are you okay? Why do you look red? Are you blushing?" She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. That's when she felt the bandage at my back.

"You're injured? Let me take a look." she said. She pulled out my shirt, and saw that my body was bandaged diagonally, where my shoulders are. She looked at my back, feeling the wound.

"Is it a deep cut?"

"Pretty much..."

"How did you get that?"

"The captain attacked me... He claimed that it was a test..."

"How could he have done that? Are you okay?"

"Just let me take a break... That hug pretty much injured me back there." I said, chuckling. Cylse smiled a little, and patted my back softly, causing me to wince.

"You are the one with a disadvantage now... Do not play around with me..."

"Right. Ma'am..." The both of us laughed and she gave me another hug. It was not long before Tenma came and joined us, to have a little chat..


	6. And, it all begins

**I do not own the concept of Bleach. **

**Yay, now the plot is actually moving. Two new characters too.**

Chapter 6

Hadou #33, Soukatsui!"

The blue energy ball exploded upon contact on the head of the hollow, blowing it into bits. As the hollow started to wither away, I landed on the roof top, yawning. I've been assigned to Japan to eliminate hollows for a month. It was my first mission, so it's pretty easy, the hollows here aren't much of a challenge at all. Jumping off the roof, I slipped into my gigai, and started to stroll along the streets. I did not really want to do this mission, but Taicho(boss) said that this was only a first. I gave in to him at the end.

Cylse and Tenma should be having their finals exams by now. Hopefully, by the time I return to Soul Society, they are already sorted into their respective divisions. Don't ask me why, I just know that they will pass.

This district is pretty peaceful. There are houses everywhere, situated beside the street. They are placed in a neat row, with light shades of colour. The air is fresh and the trees around are bright and green. If it's possible, I would like to stay here. Maybe if I could get a house somewhere nearby...

Currently, I rented a room with a family. The house isn't too big, but its cozy enough. The mother of the family never works, so she stays there all the time. She would bring me some food occasionally. Her children go to school in the morning, and plays with me when they come back. At night, the children would begin to study, and I would be on patrol. Even though the family is very hospitable, they never questioned me about my nightly outings. I rarely see the father however. He is always working, and stays overseas most of the time.

Right now, I am on my way to school. I promised Misako, the mother, to bring her children home. There's still some time left, so I'm going to walk really slowly.

I am wearing a black sleeveless sweater, with a small gray hood. There were two white ropes dangling from a small opening of the hood. On the inside, I wore a white T-shirt. Cylse passed me a pair of black jeans too. She insisted that I wore it, saying that it would go with my clothing.

Suddenly, I felt the reiatsu of a hollow. It was pretty mild. The hollow is a distance away from here. Thus, I started to run for it, when I felt another reiatsu. This reiatsu gave me a sense of familiarity. It reminded me of my family... This doesn't sound right.

A flash of white light appeared from an alleyway. It headed in the direction of the hollow. After a while, both senses of reiatsu disappeared. The hollow was erased. Quickly, I ran towards the source of the light.

A high school student, wearing a long sleeved black uniform was standing in the alley. He has short hair, and sharp, but big blue eyes. He has a sharp chin, and pale skin. He is a little chubby and pretty short. In fact, if not for his uniform, I would mistake him as a primary school student.

He stared at me coldly, directing his focus into my eyes. I did not return the glare, however. I was more curious about the item on his hand. He wore a bracelet designed with a cross at his wrist. It was emitting mild amounts of power.

Suddenly, knew what he was.

"You are a Quincy?"

"Trust a shinigami to know my kind." I do not have any memory of my past, only the small part when I died. The next thing that I know when I died was that I am a Quincy.

"Well, I used to be a Quincy, though that is all that I remember."

"That would make us comrades in a way... Disgusting." he said. He pushed his dark green sling bag to his back, and walked out of the alleyway. He walked down the street, still giving that cold glare in his eyes. I think he is pretty weird though. Why are having comrades disgusting? Does he hate Quinces?

As I walked out of the alleyway, someone came along. A female, dressed in a white buttoned up shirt and gray skirt, stopped beside me. She had short hair, which reached to the lower part of her neck. She also wore a pink hair band, which complimented the colour of her hair. Her eyes were blue too. It kind of reminded me of that kid earlier.

"Sorry about that. Damien doesn't really like Shinigami. My name is Moon." She held out a hand, and I shook it lightly.

"I'm Wing, seventh seat of the third division. Nice to meet you. Are the two of you siblings?"

"Yeah. Our family is all Quinces."

"I used to be a Quincy too. The world is pretty small isn't it?" I started to walk down the street slowly. Moon giggled softly, and walked along with me, holding on to a black file.

"Yea, the world is pretty small. I'm surprised that you able to remember you past though."

"I can only remember the day when I died. I'm not too sure about the others."

"Oh... I'm glad that you came though. I was the one to send a message to the Soul Society. There have been several clashes of reiatsu lately."

"You did? Taicho didn't tell me that." Then, I raised my head, looking alarmed. It must be one of his tests again.

"Never mind that."

"Well, I guess I should brief you a little tonight? Let's meet at the tower."

The tower was the tallest building in the city. It is hard to miss it if you have been into this town. Other than being tall, the tower looks really majestic at night.

"No problem."

"See you later!" Moon ran down the street, catching up with her brother. The sibling's weren't alike. Personality wise, of course.

----------------------------------------------------

Popping the soul candy into my mouth, the gigai shed off, leaving me in my reaper form. I stepped down from the bed, as the gigai started to sit up.

"You better go to bed. I'll be off for a while."

"Yes, sir." Opening the window, I jumped off, reaching a roof top opposite the house. The night time of the city was very atmospheric. It gave a mysterious feeling, especially with the bright stars tonight.

Jumping from roof to roof, I headed towards the tower.The tower was made of steel. It reminds of the Eiffel tower, though the design is a little different. The steel planks were built vertically, instead of diagonally. At the top of the tower, I could feel two reiatsu sources emitting from the top. Seems like the Quinces are already there. Using the spiritrons from the air, I glided up the tower without much trouble, though the siblings seemed to be surprised with my technique.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much," replied Moon. She was wearing a white tight-fitting outfit, with a small cape attached from her neck. The clothing really brings out her figure. She has a ring with a little loop attached to it too. Damien on the other hand, wore a white turtle neck. It has long sleeves. His pants reached to his ankles. Damien was sitting at a corner of the tower, looking down at the city. As Quinces, this is a good place to serve as a base. With their arrows, they would be able to reach everywhere.

"So, what's the mission?"

"Recently, there have been a lot of hollows formed."

"Hollows?"

"Yea. The chains attached to the souls were reaper off their bodies through physical means. Investigations from the12th division has led to the point, that they were forced out from their bodies with some sort of a device. These devices are able to pull out their chains."

"What? Do you know who is doing this?"

"Nope. But we do know that they act at night. Since we are not allowed to hunt them, our job is to spot them, and it is your job to capture, before they turn the spirits into hollows directly from their bodies. Damien will be your backup. Thankfully, we have encountered with them once, so we know how their reiatsu feels like."

"Right. How will we communicate?" With that, she passed me a earphone.

"Put this into your ear. You can speak through it to talk to us."

"Where is the speaker?"

"It's built into the earphone." Taking the earphone, I plugged it into my ear.

"Thank you."

"Its time to begin. They're here." said Damien, pointing down, into the streets.


	7. Purple terror

**I do not own the concept of Bleach. **

**A little more action, followed by a new character. I know there are a lot of characters, but they are all necessary. After all, this is a long story with an entire cast of OC. **

**Sorry for the late update too. I was away and had no access to computers for a week.**

Chapter 7

Using the same technique, I controlled the spiritrons from the surroundings on my feet generating a short burst of speed. It was the only Quincy technique which I could remember, one known as Hirenkyaku.

"The target is in the Northwest direction." Following the commands, I moved in that direction. It was not long before I felt the weird sense of reiatsu myself. It was something that I have never felt before. Something had told me that it was a normal spirit, but... it is some what different.

I leaned against the external wall of a house. Our target is currently in the house, behaving suspiciously. I have toned down the level of my reiatsu, so that he would not be able to sense me.

"Ah!" There was a soft scream coming from the inside of the house. Has the target pulled the chain out of the human? Steadily, I turned my head, so that I can peer through the window. A bald person wearing a black outfit was standing in the room. He appears to be holding on to a chain. Taking it, he slots it into his belt, leaving it hanging. A female was lying on the floor, unconscious.

The removal of chains will not cause the soul to turn into a hollow immediately. The spirit will only turn into a hollow once it leaves the body. Only the opposition knows how many souls are hidden in bodies around the cities. Perhaps that was why it took a while to find out.

An adult then ran into the scene. He did not see the target, or rather, he couldn't. Perhaps the target was a soul of some form after all.

"The target is a spirit. I'm going to approach it now."

"Wait. The target might not be acting alone. Let's wait while he regroups with his comrades." Suddenly, the target lashed out his hand reaching into the body of the adult. Swiftly he extracted the chain. The adult immediately fell on to the ground, unconscious. The only item that the spirit was wearing on his hand is a glove. Maybe the glove was the device that allowed him to extract the chain.

Then, a kid who saw the fainted humans screamed.

"Can you feel any other reiatsu?" I asked. The situation is getting out of control. I cannot have the target harm a small little kid.

"No, but--."

I cut her off. "I'm going in." I crashed through the window, and blasted a red fireball, Hadou #31, at the target. He flew out, crashing through the door. The kid screamed even harder and cried. Quickly, I clicked the lighter, instantly replacing his memory, knocking him out. Then, I followed the target through the door.

However, the target wasn't there anymore.

"The target has run away. Move forward and you should be able to see him. He's using the roofs." said Moon. I jumped up, and saw the target. He was using the roofs a transportation platform to move about. I also noticed that there was black hole in front of him. It looked like a veil torn opened in the middle of nowhere.

"The target is going to escape! I'm going to engage him before he runs away!"

Quickly, I lifted my finger. "Hadou #4, Byakurai!" A white beam of lightning energy fired from my finger. The target jumped, and threw a huge ninja star towards me. I pulled out my sword and parried the weapon, sending it upwards. He threw more shruikens at me. However, he seemed to pull them out from the sky. Those weapons appeared out of nowhere. With the help of the Hirenkyaku, I dodged the stars, and close in the distance between us.

However, it was too late. The target was just a step away from the veil. Despite the close distance, normal Binding techniques would be able to bind him in his tracks. I need a distraction fast!

A flash of white light zoomed diagonally from above, striking the target at his legs. Using another Hirenkyaku to close our distance, I chanted a binding spell.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudou #9 Geki!" The target was engulfed in red light, and it was paralyzed.

"Moon, thank Damien for the help, please."

"No problem."

Panting, I walked towards the target. The black veil closed as I walked closer towards it. The seam of black line which is represented shut itself, and disappeared. The night sky looked so peaceful thereafter.

Even though the target could not move, he glared at me with his sharp eyes, showing hate and anger.

"It was so troublesome trying to catch you" I said. Sighing, I got ready to bring him back soul society. Suddenly, there were five bursts of powerful reiatsu. Acting on instinct, I jumped off the roof.

There was a loud clash on the roof, generating smoke which shrouded the target. As the smoke cleared away, I could see five people surrounding him. They were all dressed in the same clothing as the target, except for one. It was a similar design, but it was in a dark purple colour instead of black... She had purple hair and gleaming purple eyes. Her facial features were delicate, but there was a tinge of hostility in it. It was then I realized that she isn't a common foe.

She stared at me, glaring straight into my eyes. Her reiatsu was strong and steady. What are these people really? These reiatsu reminded my of Modified souls. However, they have to be in a body to act. If that's the truth, why is the human unable to see the target earlier on?

The black veil opened once again. The enemy started to walk into it. One of them held the paralyzed target, and carrying him into the veil. He won't be leaving if I can help it, however.

Using Hirenkyaku, I dashed into the sky. As I was approaching them, I brought my sword out with, slashing at an enemy. However, my sword only met metal. The lady in purple caught the attack. Twisting her spear, she sent my blade in a circular motion, sending it downwards. Next, she pushed out her right hand, sending the end of the spear into my head. I fell to the ground.

I broke my fall with the help of a push on the ground. I landed on my feet heaving. I lay a hand on the wound, feeling a huge bruise and some blood from the edge of my mouth. Her attack forced me to bit my own lips.

She was holding on to a spear, with a long black handle. At the top of the spear was the head of purple dragon, with its mouth wide open. In the middle of it is a blade, sticking out. She pointed the tip of the blade at me. The next thing I knew, a dark purple energy was starting to generate at the mouth. Without another word, the energy ball zoomed towards me.

"Dolphin!" My zanpakuto turned into a silver scimitar which shielded from the energy blast. It created a thick fume of smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, the enemy had already escaped.

Coughing, I stood up weakly, and Dolphin turned back to her normal form. Sighing, I laid a hand on my bruise.

"Wing? Are you there?"

"Yea, yea. The enemy got away."

"Oh. It's fine. I'm sure they'll be back some day."

"I guess. I'll fill you in the details later on."

"See you."


	8. And Storm begins to brew

**I do not own the concept of Bleach. **

**Sorry for the late update again. This time, I was away in Chiang Mai for a short vacation with my cousins. I'll try to update soon, to compensate for that lost chapter.**

**A pretty short chapter.**

**Sakiru Yume: I figured as much. I wanted it to be, anyway. Haha. Thanks for the review, too.**

**Kaos-chan: Yea, thats Wing. Maybe I should try to do something so its not too bad though... Thanks.**

Chapter 8

"Morning, Misako."

"Morning, Wing. You want some breakfast?"

"Yea, I would appreciate that. Thank you." I said. Walking down the stairs, I headed into the dining room. There was a blue counter beside the dining table. On it were wine glasses and cups, while the corner of it had some alcoholic bottles. With matching green and red cupboards, Misako was standing behind the counter, setting some food on the plates. There is a cooker laid beside the counter, perpendicularly. Near it was the basin. It was a very busy table indeed.

The dining room on the other hand was pretty plain. There is glass table in the middle of it, laid together with some white wooden chairs. I walked past the dining room, and helped Misako with preparing the food. She took out two servings, so I assumed that she hasn't eaten yet too.

"I'll help you bring them over."

"Thank you." Misako smiled politely. I took the plates, and placed them on the table. There were scrambled eggs and bacons which came with mushroom sauce. Sitting down, the two of us started to eat together.

Misako was a woman in her mid thirties. She has long curly hair, and a gentle face. There were the brown eyes which reflected her kind, gentle personality. She was the kind of woman whom all kids would like to stay around with. There was this soothing feeling about her.

"Do you need help to bring the kids back later? I'll be free later."

"Oh. Yes, of course. Thank you."

"No problem." Yesterday, I found out that the kids study somewhere near Damien and Moon's school. I needed discuss about the mission with them for a while, so I may as well bring the kids home. After the battle yesterday, I told them about the enemy that I encountered, and their abilities. The best conclusion that we could came up with at that time, was that they were modified souls. Much more than being only simple modification, however. They were able to move without a body, or a gigai. I needed to talk to Taicho, before meeting them. I have to give him my report.

"Thanks for the meal. I'll help you wash the plates?"

"Its fine, I need something to keep myself occupied, anyway." she said, smiling gently. I returned the smile and headed back into my room. Immediately, I took out my phone, and called boss.

"Taicho? I'm Wing. I want to give you my report."

"Oh right. What is it?"

"I met the Quincy siblings."

"Oh. Had fun?"

"Not really. I wanted to talk about the mission."

"Ah. Thats cool. What did you find out?" I told him about the souls, and the way the pull the chains from the souls. One valuable information is that they can obtain chains from not only directly from the souls, but they can also obtain them directly from bodies. Of course, I told them about their abilities.

"Modified souls that do not need a body to move? I'll contact the 12th division captain about that. If you need back up, just give a call. Try to obtain something from the enemy. It could be a strand or hair, or an entire arm. We should be able to perform some analysis from there."

"No problem, Taicho. But why are the modified souls still around? Shouldn't they be destroyed?"

"I'm not sure. The higher-ups might have missed some of them."

"Are they back for revenge?"

"Who knows? Do not act rashly. Just try to capture them, so we can bring them in for interrogation."

I ended the call and left the house after that.

----------------------------------------------

It was midnight when I left for the mission. I told the Moon about Taicho's order. She made no comments about it, only that we will meet at the same place again. Yawning, I jumped out the window, leaving my gigai behind. I took the same route to reach the top of the tower. Moon was wearing the same uniform as yesterday, and she was sitting at the ledge of the tower, kicking her legs. Damien was not there.

"Hey, Moon."

"Hi."

"Damien isn't here?"

"I told him to check out some stuff. He'll be back later."

"All Right." I said, taking a seat beside her.

"I wanted to talk to you about him. Does he have something against Quincy?"

"Damien? Of course not."

"Why does he seem to hate me when I told him that I was one?"

"Oh. He doesn't really like Shinigami." I raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know that Quincy was killed by the Shinigami in the past?"

"Oh yea. That chapter. I guess its understandable." I said. Moon merely smiled, and looked at the scenery. The city light shone brightly everywhere, with rectangles of different heights. It was beautiful.

It was not long later before Damien came back.

"Sorry it took so long. There were a couple of hollows."

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you manage to find anything?" Damien shook his head, and took a seat beside her. He completely ignored the wave which I gave him. Oh well, at least I know he is there with me.

"What was he trying to find?" I asked.

"I wanted him to look for clues. There might be something which they dropped. I wanted him to look around."

"Oh..."Suddenly, I felt several reiatsu. It had the same feeling as yesterday.

"I guess that's my call. See you guys."

"There are more people this time, so be careful. I do not want you to ruin the mission. Life are at stake here. "said Damien, without even looking at me.

"Its all right, I won't mess up."

"You better not."

"Shush, Damien. Give him a break already. Wing, here is the phone. Don't forget the drill." Taking it and placing it into my ear, I jumped down the tower, heading for the modified souls.


	9. The Purple Blast of Doom

**I do not own the concept of Bleach. **

**As promised, here is it. A pretty important chapter, with plenty of action.**

Chapter 9

Having come upon contact with their reiatsu, it was not hard for me to look for the modified souls myself. However, this time, there were much more reiatsu readings then before. Has the number of enemies increased? This may really spell trouble for us.

"Wing, the number of opposition has increased."

"I realized... This isn't good. Is Damien joining the fight?"

"Yes."

"Great..."

Landing on the road, I quickly hid behind a house, while trying to tone my reiatsu down to the minimum. There were several enemies in the area. However, I could not feel the aura of that purple lady... I wonder if she's here tonight.

It was unusually quiet today. Even though it was midnight, it was not rare to see people partying in the houses, or with lights turned on. Most of the time, there was music coming from somewhere. In the least, there was still the chirping of the bugs. Tonight, however, there was none. No bugs, no music, no party. Nothing, but the soft patter of footsteps.

Spinning around, I unsheathed my sword. Quickly, I parried the black obstacle that was flying towards me. It was followed by a sharp clash of metal, and then, that object bounced away. It was a ninja star. It was the modified soul which I hunted down yesterday.

"Back for more? "I taunted.

The enemy grinned behind the mask covering his face. He pulled out his hands, revealing two huge shruikens. It seemed to be impossible for them to be hidden in his back. How did he ever bring them out? With a slam of his feet, he jumped high up into the air, and threw the ninja stars at me. With a back flip, I dodged them with ease. By generating spiritrons below my feet, I used it as a platform, and jumped, taking a quick slash at him vertically, while he landed on the ground.

To my surprise, he brought out his hands and held my sword. He was wearing metal gauntlets! Still, the force of the attack should have pushed him back. I landed on my feet, as he threw a fist towards me. Quickly, I threw my feet upwards, with the want to kick his hand away. However, my kick seems to have done little effect. His fist landed on my stomach, slamming me back. Flying, I slammed into the fallen shruiken that was stuck on the ground.

Is his modified trait an increase of strength in his hands? He did not seem to have powers in his legs... Plus, the shruiken did not even budge when I slammed into it. It must be stuck in the ground, tight. Despite his tiny size, he has incredible strength. I have to hand in to the Research Institute. Then again, it was my fault for throwing such an overboard attack. However, if all he has is strength, he is doomed.

I stood up slowly, one hand clutching my stomach. I ran towards him, sword in hand. I stared as another shruiken materialized from the air into his hand. Gritting my teeth, I went on. I used Hirenkyaku to dodge the shuriken. In an instance, I appeared right in front of him. Sliding my sword horizontally, I slashed his body. Red blood splashed out of the wound, while I stepped to his back. I'm not done with him.

With my blade raised up, I brought it downwards, attempting to split his back into two. However, my sword was deflected off its track. I landed on the ground, and jumped backwards, getting ready for an incantation. There was another enemy, right in front of me.

"Hadou #4. Byakurai!" A steady stream of white lightning shot out between my fingers. The second enemy carried a hammer. With precise timing, he slammed it into the lightning. The white electricity has dissipated.

Then, several more of them landed on the place.

"Crap..."

"I'm going to need some help, Moon."

"Damien, move it."

A black figure flashed towards me. Bringing up my sword, I blocked the attack. The figure disappeared, and went behind me. It was followed by several other attacks. Is his modified element speed?

"Dolphin!" I shouted, and a small explosion of reiatsu caused the figure to retreat. Smoke dissipated, as it revealed me, holding a blue scimitar, with sky blue outlines. Then, the figure disappeared again. Turning around, I slammed the swords downwards, pinning his dagger down, causing difficulty for his movements, Swiftly, I shot another blast of lightning at him. Then, I saw someone behind, jumping towards me.

_Shit._

My heart lightened as a flash of white light shone into the crowd, hitting the one behind me. Damien is here. With a short battle cry, I slashed upwards, killing the enemy with the dagger. Turning around, I ran to meet my opponents.

----------------------------------------

I believed an hour has passed. The number of enemies has gotten much lesser. After all that fighting, only one is left. He was shivering, possibly due to the fact that he knew he isn't going to defeat us.

I took a short slash, despite our distance. It was enough to create a distraction for Damien, who shot him in his chest, rendering him unconscious. He was sweating badly too.

"I'm only supposed to bring one person back, but I ended up with... so many of them. "I said, jokingly. I glanced around, staring at the seven foes on the ground.

"Heh heh." Despite his cold personality, Damien laughed. I smiled, stretched my back, getting ready to bring them back. I stopped in my tracks, when Damien's chuckles turned into shouts.

A blow was dealt to his back, sending him into the air. The spear spun, and the back of the spear slammed to his back, sending him to the ground in a loud "thud". I turned to look at the opponent. It was the purple lady from yesterday.

She held out her spear, pointing the sharp blade in the dragon at me. Her purple eyes were stern and fierce. I readied my sword, and glared at her in kind, panting. I was still tired from that earlier fight.

In a fast motion, she slammed her feet against the floor, launching herself forward. She thrusted her spear forward in an unbelievable speed. She looked like an animal, pouncing on her prey.

Pulling my head to the side, I could feel the sword cut my cheek slightly. I rolled out of the way, and stood up, gripping my sword tightly. I pounced towards her, initiating an attack before she could recover from her strike. I struck an attack to her forehead.

She slid her back leg to the side, and turned her body sharply, parrying Dolphin without trouble. Next, she pulled her spear downwards, and thrusted it forward in my face. Hastily, I drew out my second sword.

"Falcon!" A silver scimitar slid out of Dolphin. Using it, I parried her blow, and returned a counter attack. I slashed at her legs with Dolphin. She winced in pain, as her legs gave way. Taking this opportunity, I slashed her body with Falcon.

Blood splashed out of her body, spitting red liquid everywhere on the ground. She managed to block my attack, preventing it from going too deep. She jumped backwards, creating distance between us again. She was surprised that I have another sword. This is the only reason that she got damaged. If I had two of them from the beginning, things would not be so nice.

Suddenly, there was a swirl of air at the head of the dragon. She was charging up an energy blast! A purplish white energy ball started to form at the mouth of the dragon,. This isn't an attack that I could dodge easily. I do not have the energy to move much... I must brace myself for one more attack. This is all or nothing!

"Dragonic, purple!"she shouted. I threw Dolphin towards her. She had no choice, but to shoot Dolphin, or Dolphin would land in her head. When she fired, I sealed Dolphin. Finally, I used Hirenkyaku, and stepped to her front. With an uppercut slash, her spear is knocked out of her hand.

"Bakudou #1 Sai! "The simple binding spell attached her hands together, sending her to the ground. I panted and stepped back, sitting down, exhausted. As powerful as she is, she would not be able to break through that spell. She is too tired and injured to do so. I wiped off my sweat with my hand, while returning Falcon into his sealed form.

To my horror, it was not over yet. A huge pillar of light shot out from the middle of the city. Shocked, I shouted at her.

"What the hell did you do?" She said nothing, only grinned evilly. Suddenly, my phone started to beep. Arrows were pointing here and there. There were a huge number of hollows appearing.

Suddenly, Damien tried to stand. He has sensed the hollows. It was obvious that he is badly injured and was much more than tired. However, we cannot stop. We have a city to save. That stream of white light appears to have summoned the hollows… somehow.

"Don't worry dude. We'll handle it." A clear, confident voice rang into my ears. When I looked back, I saw Tenma, standing behind me along with Cylse. Moon was with them too. Coughing lightly, I looked over to the team. Tenma and Cylse were wearing their shinigami uniforms.

"Please pardon us, Wing. Tenma and I have some hollow busting to do. "said Cylse, as she walked towards me, giving me a small pat on my shoulder. With that, the three of them jumped off, towards the hollows.

Sighing, I laid on the ground, closing my eyes. I was extremely tired. Oh, how I love back up. With an archer, they should be able to handle the hollows.


	10. A Little Secret

**I do not own the concept of Bleach. **

**Thanks you, Kaos-chan for reviewing. I hope this one is much better. **

**And… Happy birthday, Kristine93. A little fun chapter for you.**

Chapter 10

A day has passed since the battle against the modified souls. The Purple Terror has been brought into Soul Society for interrogation. With Tenma's help, she was locked away in the prison of his division. Kyosuke Taicho was in charge of her.

After transporting her back, we returned to the human world. After all, I was placed here for a month, and only two weeks have passed. Captain did not expect me to complete the mission that early. However, I must admit I was surprised; I have received reinforcements from my two beloved friends. The both of them are sitting beside me right now, in my room.

Sitting on the bed, the three of us started to talk. They were filling me with details of the exam, and their current status. Tenma and Cylse both got terrific results, and were posted to the 7th and 1st division respectively.

"Not so surprisingly, Cylse scored high marks for the exams. No wonder she got into the first division. "said Tenma. He was wearing a white singlet with khaki pants. His black jacket was laid over the chair.

"Unlike you, none of us got a seat, "sighed Cylse. "Well, I can't expect too much for myself anyway. " She was fingering my blanket, making swirls and cyclones of it. She had put on a pink dress, with small light blue streaks coming from the side.

"Come on, you guys will make it some day! I doubt it would be that hard for you two."

"And, that comes from the guy who skipped the exams. "said Cylse. I gave her a sarcastic look.

"Why are you guys staying here anyway?"

"We are supposed to help you, fight off the hollows here. The number of hollows has been increasing, and the higher ups figured that you would not be able to handle them yourself. "said Tenma.

"Right... Since you guys are here, we may as well hang around."

"No problem with me. Tenma?"

"Let's go." Standing, up, I put on my sweater and Tenma his jacket. Cylse seems to be very pleased with our clothing. She was smiling from ear to ear. Our clothing were actually her choices. She was the one who got us these clothing, and insisted that we wear them today.

Opening the door to our room, the duo went downstairs, greeting Misako and the children. I followed behind, greeting them as well. Sadly for the children, they were doing homework.

"Bro, are you going out?" asked one of them, who spied me walking down the stairs. He was wearing a green shirt, with a picture of the action hero, Ultraman. I nodded, grinning. I knew they couldn't resist to join us.

"Oooh... Bring me, bring me! Please."

"Yeah, me too! Please..." Misako, however, frowned at them. Obviously, they have to finish their homework first. The kids noticed her glare, but looked at me hopefully. Reluctantly, I shrugged. The children turned around and looked at their homework, sighing. Somehow, I sympathize them, as if this has ever happened to me before.

"I'll be back late, Misako."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Later, kids."

"Bye" The kids waved goodbye to me energetically, contrasting their response earlier. I waved back at them, and proceeded to exit the house.

Tenma and Cylse were already outside waiting for me. Locking the door behind, I stepped out of the gates, to meet them.

"Shall we go grab a bite first? I'm getting hungry."

"I saw a sandwich bar ahead." Tenma recommended.

"No problem. You guys head up. I'll lock the gates." With that, Tenma and Cylse went off. They were holding hands. That sight caused my heart to skip a beat. They were holding hands? Seems like Tenma has yet to tell me something very, very important...

Quickly, I locked the gate and followed behind them.

-------------------------------------------

It was not long before we reached the bar. It was a small place, with wooden furnishings which gave a soft natural feel. We took a seat outside the bar, so that we can see the streets and the people walking about.

"So... What do you guys want to eat?" asked Cylse.

"Can you get something for us Wing? You were here for a while, you should know something nice here? "Tenma suggested. However, I have some other plans.

"It's not that hard. Why don't you go get it? I need to talk to Cylse anyway." Tenma looked at me, raising an eyebrow. After a short staring contest, Tenma agreed.

"Okay, I give up. I'll go get something. Drinks too?"

"Of course." Tenma then left his seat, going into the bar itself to get something. When he left, Cylse directed her attention to me, resting her chin on her hand.

"So?" she asked.

"Is there something that you have yet to tell me about the two of you?"

"There is?" said Cylse, giggling softly. She is hiding something from me.

"Come on, out with it."

"We are dating."

"Right, congratulations." I laughed, shaking her hand. I sighed, smiling, looking into her eyes. I felt a slight tinge of sadness, even though I did not know why. Was it because they were finally together, or was it something else? It was not hard to know that Tenma had a thing for her. I think she even knew it.

"When did it start?"

"He confessed when we got the results of our exams. He was disappointed that he isn't on the same division as me, though."

"Yea, and he wasn't disappointed when he is sorted into one different from mine. "Cylse stared at me, stunned for a moment.

"Are you implying that you are gay or something?"

"Hell no!" Cylse giggled, laughing at me. I blushed in embarrassment, staring back at her. The door opened, and Tenma came out, holding a tray with sandwiches and drinks.

"Tenma, he fell for it."

"Ok... that is faster than I have expected."

"Screw you, Tenma." Tenma chuckled, while Cylse stared at me, stunned. It was followed later by laughter. It was all a trap. They purposely held their hands in front of me, so that I would suspect something.

"The sadest thing is, we didn't even behave intimately." Tenma exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------

After food, we went to the arcade. The arcade was one of the coolest things I have seen during my stay in the human world, and I thought that the two of them should experience it too. Especially Tenma, who always had a thing for games.

"Dude, what is this place?"

"It's an arcade."

"Yea, you told me."

"You'll know when you see it."

Loud noises of video games came roaring into my ears. Holding the door opened for couple, they stood in the arcade, stunned. They were surprised by the loud music, and the and bright lights coming from the machines. Their eyes scanned through the crowd, finding some "Street fighter" games and shooting stimulations. They were obviously fascinated.

"Shall we move?"

Walking deeper into the place, I introduced several video games to them, and the concept on how it works. We were close to the stimulations, where we saw a huge crowd. They were crowding at the machine which had the game "Dance Dance Revolution."

"What is with the crowd?" asked Tenma.

"I'm not sure. Someone may be playing DDR with nice moves?"

"DDR?"

"Let's just go take a look."

As we got closer to the crowd, I could sense a familiar reiatsu in front. It felt like... Moon. Stepping into the crowd, we found Moon playing DDR, scoring perfect scores with every hit.

However, that was not the only reiatsu I have sensed. There was another a distance away, at another stimulation machine. They were crowding over "House of the Dead 4" stimulation. Judging by the reiatsu, and the chances it would probably be Damien.

The dance finished soon enough, and everyone was applauding for Moon. Her scores tabulated, showing an astonishing result with an "S" rank. Moon gave a short bow to the crowd, smiling. That was when she noticed us.

To my surprise, Cylse was feeling a challenge "I'm going to give it a try." The both of us were wide-eyed went she stepped up the platform, to the machine next to Moon. She doesn't even know how to play the game yet. Luckily, I noticed Moon crouching over, giving her instructions to the game.

"Dude, lets go over the other side. I want to see what's going on. "said Tenma, pulling me away from the crowd. I felt kind of cruel leaving Cylse alone, but... Never mind, she's old enough to handle herself.

After reaching to Damien, Tenma ended up pulling out the uzi, blasting zombies, instead of purifying hollows. Not to say that I am surprised, though.


	11. Purple Terror Returns

**I do not own the concept of Bleach. **

Chapter 11

The room was filled with soft scratches from a pencil, and the yawning of a certain, lazy dude. Resting my head on the back of my hand, I drew a simple sketch on the piece of paper. Rough outlines of Cylse, Tenma and me were could be seen. It's been a while since I have came back from the real world. The month was over, and now, I am back, doing a certain Taicho's paper work.

Kydran-sama was doing his share of paper work in front of me. He was scribbling on the piece of paper with his pen without hesitation. He is the third-seat of my division, the second-in-command, since we do not have a vice-captain currently. I heard that she was killed when we were away.

It was not long later when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Tired already? "asked Kydran. I looked up, placing my hand back on the table. I couldn't agree nor disagree, so I smiled weakly instead. Kydran is a man in his middle ages. He has long black hair which covered his ears, reaching to his shoulders. He has a sharp chin, giving him a devious look, though his blue eyes emitted a kind, warm personailty. He is tall and well built. However, his position the second in command has caused him to be strict in his duties.

"I guess it's understandable. Go take a short walk then. Pass this to the seventh division captain on the way, will you?" It was more of a rhetorical question.

"Alright, then. Consider it done." Walking around the table, I took the stack of papers from him.

"Later, sempai."

---------------------------------------------------------

The corridors of the seventh division were quiet. It was peaceful in a way, bright and lively in the other. The trees were the ones keeping the place accompanied, making them look lively. The lack of noises and the light glistening through the trees reminded me of a forest; a peaceful scenery.

Walking along the wooden flooring, it was not long later before I reached the office of the seventh division. Standing outside, I took a deep breath, and knocked gently on the door.

The door opened, revealing Tenma in his shinigami clothes.

"Hey, what's up."

"Nothing much, I came to pass this to Shiroi-taicho."

"Oh. I'll take it from here. Taicho's away. Didn't you know? The Taicho meeting?"

"So that's why Taicho isn't at the office today huh. Kydran-sempai didn't say anything about it."

Tenma shrugged and took the notes, walking into the office, to leave it on Shiroi-taicho's table. The room was pretty dark and quiet; no one was in there. Tenma came strutting back soon enough.

"Are you getting ready to leave or something?" I asked. I could use some company.

"Well, yea. Just, packing up some stuff. I'm going to look to check on the captive afterwards."

"There is a new prisoner in the cell?"

"Yeeeaa… The purple-haired female that you fought against previously?"

"Oh. That one."

"I'm supposed to be in charge of her."

"Oh well."

"Don't you need to go?"

"Nope. I'm going to slack for a bit more." Tenma squinted his eyes, staring me. I raised my shoulders giving him a weird grin. Shaking his head, he strutted down the corridor towards the prison.

"So, her interrogation was done already?"

"Yea. The guys from the second division was in charge of that. It was pretty successful too. I heard they did not even use any torture device."

"Come on, man. Everyone knows that they have their way with things."

"It was said that the chains were used to summon the hollows. Remember that pillar of light?"

"So, they're just trying to wreck havoc?"

"Apparently. Personally, I don't think it's that simple." I nodded, walking beside him.

"Well, it's not like we could do anything about it anyway. In any case, its still good to see you." I felt a slap on my back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The walls of the prison were white. It was pretty dull, but it was spotless. The prisoners have a cell to themselves, each armed with a bed, a window and a toilet. The cells were designed to restrict the use of reiatsu from within themselves. However, it only has control to a limit.

The two of us strolled towards last prison at the end of the corridor, where the purple terror was. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the metal bars of the cell. Her purple hair was combed as neatly as before, and her features were just as delicate. The stay in the cell hasn't affected anything.

"Hey, I'm back. The superiors said that you could have this back. "said Tenma. He brought out his hand, handing her a pendant. It was oval in shape, with a small "t" shaped design.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at me. She seemed awfully friendly.

"Me? Just slacking around, I guess. "

"I have to go Wing. I need to check on something. See you." Bidding a quick goodbye, he ran off.

"Well, I guess that leaves the two of us, hon. "she said.

"I do hope you are enjoying yourself, miss. Tenma seems pretty nice to you."

"Yea, he is a very nice person. "Bringing up the silver pendant, she started to play with it with her fingers, smoothing it at the sides.

"Why were you stealing the chains anyway?"

"I thought my interrogation session was done. "she said, smirking. She held the pendant in her hand, stroking it with her thumb.

"Obviously you guys have some use for it, and it's not something simple, seeing as to how many of them you guys need. What was that white light anyway?"

"It's just something to summon the hollows, with the help of the chains."

"Right, speak. I don't think it's that simple." She turned around, facing me, grinning deviously. She hugged her knees, holding her pendant tightly.

"Boss was right about you. You are pretty smart."

So, she was under the orders of someone after all.

"That stream of white light is not to summon the hollows, but it did cause them to appear, indirectly, right?"

"The chains had nothing to do with the summoning of the hollows too. " She smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"And I dare say, that pendant is not anything simple too."

"Wow, you are very clever." She held the pendant with the tip of her fingers, and twisted the top part of the pendant in a clockwise motion. Using the other hand, she took off the lid, and revealed something inside. It was a star. She held it up, and pointed it straight at me.

By my level of reiatsu, kidou would not work here, and there is nothing that I could do to fend her off. My sword was not by my side. She threw it at me.

The cross bounced off my chest, dropping on to the ground. Pain seared into my head, like flying around tearing through air. Clutching my head tightly, my knees dived into the ground with a loud thud. Later, I started seeing images.

I I yawned. Raising my hand, I started to play with my bracelet again. The Quincy cross with circles at each end of the stick, lined with blue and black colours. It was a pretty boring day. There weren't many missions for me to send out ever since the shinigami asked us to stop killing the hollows for fear of providing unbalance in the world. Their reasons do make sense, so I am not very against it, unlike most of my subordinates.

"Wing-sempai!"

I sat up, finding someone running into the room. Black spiky hair which combed to the back of his head, came a dashing young man, older than me by ten years. Some may find it weird that he calls me sempai, but that is a fact. I wasn't deemed a genius without a reason. However, his experience in fighting the hollows was something I lacked. I do seek his help in many things.

"Yea?"

"Several Adjuchas has been spotted outside the town."

"What? Adjuchas? Oh no. Did you send for help from the Shinigami?"

"No--"

"Hurry up! I'm going over to slow them down."

"Yes, sir."

With that, I hopped over the table, and ran towards the exit. The hollows must be stopped before the reach the town. At this rate...

Gathering energy from the surrounding air, I gathered them around the cross, and unleashed the form of my bow. A bow that was similar to two scimitars connected together, blue and silver at each sides.

Using Hirenkyaku, I moved towards the hollows. It was not hard to find their position by judging the amount of spirit energy that they have.

One of the Adjuchas, was presented in a humanoid form with arms like a gorilla, but the head on the giant skeleton with horns was diving towards a Quincy. The Quincy shouted with valor, getting ready to withstand the fatal blow.

Without hesitation, I released an arrow. The arrow slammed against the shoulder of the Adjuchas, sending it backwards. With another step, I appeared on top of the hollow, and released another arrow, filled with tremendous amounts of energy. It blowed a hole through the head of the hollow.

"Wing-sama is here!"

Landing on the ground, I released another arrow, aiming for the Adjuchas closest to me. The hollow made use of its thick skin on its hand to shield itself from the attack.

"Anyone injured?"

"No, Wing-sama."

"Great. You guys cover me. I'll try to push these hollows. The Shinigami should be here soon. "On the word, shinigami, there were several unhappy whispers at the back. They were not very happy with the Death Gods; they were the ones who asked us to stand down from protecting our kind.

Like how I was taught by Hashigaki-Taicho, I pulled out a "Soul Candy" and popped it into my mouth. My soul shed off its body, leaving a replacement soul in mine. I stood there, in shinigami clothes, brandishing my sword. Holding out my zanpakuto, I cried out, "Athena!" /I 


	12. There's no hope

**I don't own Bleach. **

**Been busy with school work and stuff recently, so yeah.**

Chapter 12

"Wing? Wing!" Slowly, I opened my eyes. Using my elbow, I pushed my back off the ground, trying to sit up. Cylse was beside me, holding my arms, giving me support. Only when I turn around, and my ears went warm, did I realize that her face was just an inch away from mine. Quickly, I pulled my arms away from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around, finding several shinigami running around and a certain prison cell empty. The purple terror has escaped. The prison bars were shattered into bits. The bars were protruding inwards of the cell. It appears that someone has helped her in the escape. Struggling, I tried to stand up. When I finally managed to stand, I simply fell forward. Luckily, Cylse supported me, allowing me to regain my balance. My head was hurting bad.

"Are you alright? "Cylse asked. I nodded softly, holding my head. It felt like someone had slammed a blunt object into my head. Shifting my feet uncomfortably, I tried to keep my body straight so that I would feel better. That was when the cross dropped out of my clothing.

Instinctively, Cylse reached to the floor and picked it up for me.

"What is this?" she asked. Looking at the cross, I realized that it was the same as the one in my dream. The weapon which I was using in the dream... I took it from her hands, tried to remain calm to avoid suspicion.

"I bought it a while back." I placed the cross in my clothing. I could not let them know about the cross yet. Seeing the link with my earlier dream, it was hold something of importance, even if it was to hide from her. Keeping away the cross in my pocket, I finally felt the pain ease slightly.

"The captive has escaped? "I asked. Cylse nodded. However, something told me that it wasn't it. There was something much more serious.

"General taicho has told me to looked for you, and then head for the captive."

"Alright then." Then, Cylse brought out a zanpakuto.

"Your sword."

"Thanks. Lead the way. Don't worry about me. I'm better now." Cylse squeezed my arm for assurance before running off. I followed closely behind her.

As we got out of the prison, I saw a lot of people running around, shouting orders. The purple terror has caused quite a bit of destruction. There were holes in the floor tiles and part of destroyed buildings.

There were medics running around frantically, bringing the wounded around. To avoid clashing the medics, we ran on the roofs.

There was something that disturbed me. The purple terror was a fast and stealthy person. If there is no need, she could avoid detection and escape. Plus, all of these destruction was like her leaving a trail... This could very well be a trap.

"Cylse, be careful. Something seems to be wrong around here." Cylse nodded in reply. There was no time to explain anything to her, and she understood. We are not in a very good situation after all. It was rare for the ban of the using of swords to be lifted.

As we got further down the path, there were several shinigami laying on the ground. They appear to be heavily injured. Worse still, I recognize some of these people. They came from my division.

"Let's speed up, Cylse. Things are not looking very good."

With a loud slam on the wooden tiles, we sped further ahead.

-------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, we saw three figures in front. The purple terror, Tenma and Kydran-sempai. The purple terror was facing the two of them, with a smirk on her face. Tenma and Kydran were holding their swords, directed to the opposition. However, the reiatsu emitted from Tenma did not feel right. It felt unstable, and... tainted.

"Ah, seems like Wing has woken up. Have you had a nice dream? "she asked, grinning. The dream that I had earlier... It was a part of her plan! Wait, is her plan of reaching Soul Society a part of it? Dammit, we might have played into her trap!

"Now would you please excuse me, I have to leave." Turning around, she drew a line in front of her, and the black void appeared.

"How dare you turn your back on your opponent! You're finished!" cried Kydran. Holding his sword to the left, he took a step with his left foot, initiating the technique of shinigami, flash step.

"Kydran-sempai! Wait!" Suddenly, Tenma spun his body, sending his sword straight into Kydran.

"Byakurai!" Quickly, Cylse brought out her finger and fired a beam of lightning. The flash of white light hit Tenma on his wrist, forcing him to drop his sword. The vibration of the attack caused to drop his head and blink. The taint from his reiatsu was gone.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. I'll be back for you next time, Tenma-san." Smirking, she entered the void, and it snapped shut. It was too late. She has escaped.

There was a loud slap. Turning my head to the source, I found Tenma being slapped by Kydran. He was furious.

"What do you think you doing, traitor!?"

Tenma was stunned. He stood, leaving his mouth agape. The taint in his reiatsu was gone. He was being controlled. Frantic, I tried to explain.

"Kydran-sempai, things are not wh--" I felt a hand on my shoulder, pushing my back gently, gesturing me to remain silent. It was Taicho. Behind him were the captains from the second division, Sunaku-taicho and the General taicho, Hashigaki-sama.

Hashigaki-sama wears a white cape with the number one behind him, representing his position. He is tall and built. He has brown hair which is combed downwards, leaving them loosely. He has a dark brown and a light brown eye. Despite his power and status, Haskigaki-sama was a young man. In fact, he is the youngest Lieutenant General by far.

Cylse greeted them with haste. Hearing her, Kydran greeted in kind, and told of Tenma's betrayal.

"I've seen everything, Kydran. I will handle this problem. Kisu, bring him in for interrogation."

The female captain, wore a white sleeveless coat, branded with the number two. She has short black hair which reaches just to her shoulders. Her hair is combed to the back such that it does not cover her ears. The back of her hair is parted to the sides with clips.

Sunaku-taicho brought up her hand, sending out a command to her militias from the Special Forces. Black man dressed like ninjas appeared beside Tenma. As abruptly as they appear, the militias and Tenma disappeared.

I turned around, facing Lieutenant General. "Lieutenant General, there is something wr-" Once again, Taicho stopped me. He looked at me with solemn eyes. Was he trying to tell that its too late to help him?

I could not help but feel sour. Nevertheless, I tried not to show it; I did not want to worry Cylse. Right now, she is the one badly injured in her heart.

"Cylse you may be dismissed. Rest well for the day and give me a report of what happened tomorrow afternoon. The remaining captains shall follow me. The rest of you are dismissed." The Lieutenant General turned around and walked away from us. Taicho could only turn around give me a small squeeze on my shoulder. There was nothing that he could to help Tenma too. To them, his betrayal was obvious.

Such a betrayal can only mean one thing. Execution.

Soon, the figures of the captains were gone. Kydran-sempai had taken the other way and left. With the two of us alone, Cylse burst into tears.

I told myself that I could not do the same. I have to keep my feelings down and simply do my job. I do not want Cylse to feel worser. Slowly, I took out my hand and squeezed it gently. For now, this is the only support that I could give her.

"I'll do something to help Tenma no matter what. I promise."

--------------------------------------------------

That evening, I walked her to her quarters in the first division. I'll probably be reprimanded if I was spotted, but this was not the time to leave her alone. Holding her hand, we walked silently along the corridor of her quarters. It was not long later before we reached her room.

"Can you... come in and accompany me for a short while? Please? "asked Cylse. Her eyes were wet and red. Slowly, I nodded.

"For the night."

She pulled the door open and we walked in. Unlike her dormitory, her room was much smaller. There were pots of cherry blossoms on the dressers to liven up the house. A photo of the three of us. We walked to her mattress and she sat on the floor, quiet.

"I'll go get you a drink." I walked to the kitchen. It was then she cried again. Her sobs were muffled and soft. With the cover of the wall separating us, I could not help it, but a tear bead roll down my cheek. It hurts for Tenma to brand as a traitor, and it also hurts when she cries.

I stood there, silent, wishing to give her room for her tears. I wiped my tears away, and poured some water into an empty glass. Holding on to it, I waited for her to stop before bringing the cup to her.

We sat there, staring out into the darkness.

"Tenma is probably going to be executed, isn't he?"

There was a gap of peace and silence before I replied. "Yea."

"Do you think... it's possible that he has betrayed us?"

"...I don't think so. There was something weird about him when he was there."

"He would never do such a thing!"

"He was manipulated, Cylse! It wasn't him at that time! It was that woman!" Cylse bit her lower lip anxiously. She knew that I was right all along, but there was nothing that we could do about it.

"Wing... Let's break into the prison together." I turned around, looking at her, stunned.

"Cylse, we can't--"

"Let's break the prison and save Tenma! Please, I beg you... please!"

"Cylse, pull yourself---" She turned around and pulled me into her lips, shutting me up. It was not long before she broke it, staring at me, tears following out of her eyes.

"Please... Wing... Please..." She dropped her head in despair, leaning on my chest. I pulled my arms over her, bringing into a hug.

"I'll do something about it... I will do something about it... I promise."


	13. Will

**I don't own Bleach. **

**I'm hoping that the story is getting more touching and exciting.**

Chapter 13

Cylse did not report for work today. I had persuaded her to take the day off. She needs a break. After hearing her agreement, I went to her vice captain and requested leave for her immediately. The Vice captain seemed to understand what was going on, and agreed.

Walking briskly along the corridor, I was headed towards the office of my division. Walking down the wooden pathway, several fellow shinigami gave a soft greeting. All of them must have heard of the news by now, and everyone knows my friendship with Tenma. Most of them walked away after the fast greeting, seemingly afraid of me. I ignored them; however, there were more important matters for me to tend to.

I stopped in front of the double doors, pulling them open with haste. Several eyes inside the room directed themselves at me instantly. Most of it was of fear, for what would happen next. Some were of out concern. Ignoring them, I walked forward, heading towards the huge desk in the middle of the room, where the one who wore a white cloak occupied.

"I need to tell you something." I said, coldly.

"Alright, Wing. Let's go outside..."said Taicho, looking up, smiling. His smile was small and weak, as if he was trying to console me.

Not waiting for Taicho, I headed out of the room. I stomped out of the corridor, setting my feet instead on the grass of the garden.

"Wing, you need to calm down. You are not being yourself. "said Taicho. He sounded worried and concern. I did not turn to look back into his eyes.

I stopped in my tracks, sighing. Indeed, I am not behaving like how I normally would. Emotions welled up in me in the past but I rarely displayed my emotions. After this incident, they have all flooded out of me, allowing my face and behaviour to betray myself.

"I need help."

"Yes, yes, I know, it's about Tenma--"

"He would never betray us!"I shouted, turning around, facing Taicho.

"Wing, calm down."

"I have known him since I was dead. We've been in school together, played together, we were more them friends! I know him! I do!"

"Wing, relax!"

"He would never do such a thing! It was clear that the captive had done something to him! Something to control him!"

"If that is the truth, I will investigate, Wing. Now, CALM DOWN!" There was a huge burst of reiatsu around me. The sudden weight slammed against my body, but my anger held me up. Struggling, I glared at Taicho.

"Wing, relax. Why don't you tell me what you already know?" The pressure was lifted as soon as it came. At the same time, I saw a ray of hope.

"I sensed a taint in the reiatsu when I found Tenma back at the roof."

This time, Taicho was alarmed.

"Taint? What kind of a taint?"

"I'm not really sure... It felt like... It felt like something dark. Something deep and powerful. I could tell that it comes from a device or something like that. It was terrible, almost like it has a mind of its own. Now that I think about it, it felt like something else... Something humane... something familiar."

Just then, a Jigoku Chaos, the black butterfly came, fluttering towards Taicho. It relayed a short message to him. There was an urgent captain meeting.

"I'll be back, Wing. Don't think about it anymore. It could be dangerous to even know its existence since we have no clue about it. If you want to help Tenma, the first thing you have to do is to live. I'll mention about the taint in the meeting. Now, go back to the office, and do some work to clear your head. I stress again, don't think too much about the taint."

I nodded softly, still maintaining the grim face. Spinning around, Taicho left quickly. The cloak fluttered behind him, as he strode along the grass, walking away. Heaving out a huge sigh, I collected myself, putting on my usual face. One that betrays no emotions.

Slowly, I walked towards the office. Stepping through the doors, everyone looked at me again. I could see fear in their eyes. They were glad that I did not look angry again. Some sighed softly. I headed towards my desk at the corner, only to be stopped by Kydran-sempai.

"Feeling better, Wing?"

"Yea. Thanks for the concern, sempai."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be demoralized. That would affect the rate we finish our work. Hurry up. We have a lot to do." With that, he gave a soft assuring pat on the back. Turning around, I watched as Kydran-sempai walked away. I hate him in a way. He was the one who brandished him as a betrayer. Then again, he was only doing his work. However, why can't he feel the taint in the reiatsu..?

--------------

" I Impossible. My cup shattered when I felt the sudden burst of reiatsu from this distance away. How can he not even fall to the ground, or feel tired from the sudden explosion? Worse still, Wing's reiatsu felt awfully similar to Taicho. /I "thought Kydran.

--------------------------------------------------

"Cylse?"

"Come in." With her permission, I slid the door open. Cylse was standing at one end of the room, looking out of the window; it was already dark.

Removing my shoes, I stepped into her room, and closed the door behind me. She looked a little better. Silently, I stood there.

"Want a drink?"

"Yea. Thanks." With that, she strutted off, heading towards the kitchen. I followed her, and leaned against the wall of the kitchen, waiting for her.

"I spoke to Taicho about Tenma today," I could see that it disturbed her, but she remained motionless. She passed the cup of water to me. Taking a small sip, I continued," He said that he will help. He is willing to mention about it in the meeting."

I purposely avoided the information on the taint. I do not want her endangered.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Tenma is my buddy too." Together, we returned to the living room, and we sat on the floor. It was followed by a moment of silence.

"I'm terribly sorry, Wing, about last night." I said nothing, but smiled in reply. She returned me the smile.

"Thank you for accompanying me last night. I know this has troubled you as much as it troubled me."

"No problem. I'm happy to be there for you." Cylse blushed. It was then when I realised what I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put it that--" Cylse placed a finger of my lips, hushing me. Slowly, she brought her head closer to mine. My heart thumped faster by the second. I could feel the heat rushing into my face. Gently, she removed her finger from my lips. As if guided by her movements, I brought my lips to her, feeling the contact of her lips. I slid my hand up to her waist, pulling her into me, allowing me to better grasp the feeling of the kiss. It was one unlike yesterday. It was filled with passion and love. I twisted my head, desperately trying to kiss her in a different angle. She sucked my lips gently, submitting into her own passion. My hands moved to her back, crossing at her hips.

In reply, she stopped the kiss, panting heavily, looking down at my chest. In a way, I was glad that she stopped. I couldn't help myself. It was like an addiction. She looked up, staring into my eyes. She crossed her arms over my back.

"I'm... sorry, Cylse. You know I can't continue with this." Her blue eyes seemed to lose their spirit from a moment ago. However, she smiled gently, as if she understands. I loosened my grip on her hips, and stepped backwards, smiling lightly.

"I guess I better go now."

"Don't worry about me, all right? I'm feeling better now." I nodded, squeezing her hand gently. No one knows how much I ached for her lips again. Turning around, I slide the door opened, and left her room.

----------------------------------------------

And he ran away just like this. It was my fault. I was the one who pulled him into the kiss. But, I only wanted him to know how I felt about him. I have loved him ever since I knew him. Now, he would probably feel like he was betraying Tenma. Wiping a tear bead off my cheek, I stood up, heading towards my bed, ignoring the spilled water on the floor.

Ever since I saw him I loved him. He was a dashing man, loyal and smart. Of course, I knew that his skills came from his experience in his real life; he was a Quincy. Even though he could not remember what really happened, his battle instincts are all recorded in his muscles. He has a developed battle instinct. Even since he told me that he was a Quincy, I knew. Even if he used to an archer, and not a swordsman, there was something about him handling a blade. The gracefulness and ironically, the kindness that flowed in his strokes. As a saying goes, a fight can speak more than words.

Nevertheless, I have pledged my love to Tenma instead of Wing. I knew that he carried a torch from me a while back, trying to work his way into my heart. Sadly, it was already filled. I did not know how to reject him. He came to during the day of our graduation. I did not have to heart to dishearten him on such a day. I tried to accept him after that, tried to love him.

However, this incident had told me how Wing really felt for me. I could feel it, the taste of his lips from yesterday. I know I am a very selfish person, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help loving him so. I hope Wing would not feel that bad... After all, I was the one that betrayed Tenma, and not him.

It was me.

Nevertheless it still hurt when we knew that he was going to die. He has accompanied us in many times. He was more than a friend, more than a brother. Something of a love, even if it was different from the kind I had for Wing. It simply hurt when he was going to die... It hurt even more when I knew how Wing really felt, but he never wanted to show it. At the very least, not in front of me.


	14. Judgement

**I don't own Bleach. **

**I'm terribly sorry if I make any grammar errors again. My friends warned me before, and I desperately trying to change it.**

**Thanks for the reviews too.**

**Ieesme: Ack. Some of the words have apparently disappeared. I'll repair it. Thanks for the alert. **

Chapter 14

I could not sleep. The emotions I felt when we kissed have disturbed me. I have to admit that it was pleasant, but I could not risk it. Tenma is my friend and I trust him more than ever. I couldn't lie to him. Especially not when he was away, captured. Why, though, why did she kiss me?

Taking my zanpakuto, I walked to the garden in the third division quarters. It was situated right in the middle of the quarters. Compared to the yard in the dormitory, the garden was much more beautiful in many ways. It was bigger, and crowded with more trees. Small flowers were nesting by the side of the grey pathway. The light from the lamps shone on the leaves of the trees, bringing out their vibrant colours.

Walking along the pathway, I looked around, admiring the trees. The temperature was cold, and I could feel soft trickles of vapour on my skin. Heaving out a sigh, I stared at the dark sky, admiring the moon. It was a full moon today.

It was not long later before I reached the middle of the garden. There was a small fountain. Water was flowing down the artificial hills, down into the pond. Several fishes were swimming in it, making slow, graceful turns. Despite have a limited space to swim, it was comforting to watch them move freely. Sometimes, I wish I could be like them.

Closing my eyes, I slid my sword out of its scabbard. A soft metallic ring rang into the air as it escaped from its home. I took a deep breath, calming myself, focusing on my ears, trying to listen to everything around me.

There were the mild, clear rumblings of the flow of the fountain, rushing down the hills, while a few beads of water was sprinkled on the rocks itself. To the other side were soft creaks made by the crickets. The music from the wind played beautifully. They brushed through the leaves. Finally, there was the sound of my heartbeat.

Raising my elbows I brought my blade forward, before bring it down with swift strokes. I spun my body in various angles as if dodging attacks from opponents. My sword sliced into the air.

"Well, I cannot say that your moves are that bad." Instinctively, I brought my sword to the source of the voice. It was man, standing there, wearing a tight-fitting shirt, accompanied by long black pants. He has short gray hair that was combed backwards. The colour of his hair compliments the colour of his eyes, which were much lighter, bringing out the distinctive feeling in them. Much unlike humans, however, he has wings.

"Falcon? What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing much, just checking up on you. It was not hard to see that you are pretty troubled. Not everyone practices their swordplay three in the morning."

I replied with a smirk. Falcon chuckled and said, "Even though your strokes are pretty fast, they still lack something. It's not really graceful and powerful. Let me show you."

"All right..."Turning to face my sword, I only realized that it was released into the form of the silver scimitar, Falcon. I looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, grinning.

"Firstly, you are holding the sword too tightly. Loosen your grip. Use the last three of your fingers to hold the sword. The pointer and the thumb are only used as supports. Do not hold the sword with them. With some support, you'll be able to swing the sword freely." Nodding, I followed his instructions.

"Now that you have better room, you should be able to swing you sword better. Now, follow my strokes."

Falcon is a really good teacher. In the short one hour, he taught me many things. Ways to counter blows, techniques of spinning my sword with the help of my wrist in tactical means.

"Great. Let's practice your shooting now." This time, the pitch of the voice is a little higher, much like a woman.

"Dolphin, not you too? Hey! When did you have legs?"

"It's temporary. Hurry up." I chuckled, and took a good look at her legs. She wore stockings that had the same colour as her tail, with the same scaly designs. Pressing her lips tightly together, she brushed her hair aside, looking impatient.

In response, I pulled the second blade of out the silver scimitar, and linked them together, forming a bow. I held the bow in one hand, twirling it once, before gripping it like the sword; the last three fingers as the grip, the other two as a support. Focusing on my other hand, I tried to summon forth Athena.

"Wing, don't call sis. She's a little busy."

"Busy? Now you're confusing me, Dolphin."

"You don't need to know the details, Just don't call her."

"How am I supposed to shoot without an arrow?"

"You mean you don't have arrows? You can always pull them out from the air. "said Falcon. Frowning, I looked at my bow. The only way that I have learned to shoot is using Athena, or simply using normal arrows. However, I don't have any of the two with me. Obviously confused, I stared at the two of them.

"Come on dude, think. Aren't you a Quincy? "asked Falcon, squinting his eyes. He was obviously irritated.

" I Quincy. The power of a Qunicy is activated through the power of a medium to form a bow. I don't have one! There is nothing with a cross --. Oh right. The cross that the Ms. Purple had given me. /I " Reaching into my pockets, I pulled the cross out.

"Oooo... Where did you get that?" asked Dolphin.

"Long story." I slid it on to my wrist. There was an extra loop in the bracelet, however. "Now, where am I supposed to sling this?" Both Falcon and Dolphin fell silent. After a minute, they raised their eyebrow.

"Are you talking to us?" asked Falcon.

I sighed, began to think. Looking at the cross reminds me of the dream. In fact, they both look like the same one. I brought out my hand, straightening it. Remembering the way I wore it in the dream, I slung the loop in the space between my thumb and my pointer. Almost immediately, a bow, similar to the released form of my zanpakuto appeared.

"Wow. That's nice." cheered Falcon. Dolphin nodded in agreement. Just then, I felt a mild, but dense reiatsu approaching from behind. Quickly, I removed the bracelet and hid it in my pocket. It was Kydran-sempai.

I turned around to face him.

"Wing? What are you doing here?" he asked. Kydran-sama was wearing a loose shirt and pants, with slippers.

"Training. I couldn't sleep."

"Alright. Go back to bed soon, will you. We have work to do tomorrow." he said. As quickly as he came, he walked away. I was glad that he did not notice my Quincy bow. I turned around, only to find both Falcon and Dolphin gone. They were not there anymore. I heaved out a huge sigh, and went back to my room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a pencil, I made some scribbles on the paper. I came here after my shower, and now, it was still very early in the morning. There were still some time before work officially started, but I figured that I should be here earlier.

Suddenly, I heard the door being unlocked, and followed by someone walking in. It was Taicho.

"Morning, Taicho." With the usual clothing that he was always wearing, he turned to face me, looking surprised.

"A good morning to you. This is a surprise, you were never early. Couldn't sleep?"

"Yea." Taicho chuckled softly, and went to his table, sorting out some papers. I never knew he was here this early normally. Maybe that's why I never see him. He finishes his work fast. Seeing Taicho reminded me of Cylse and Tenma. My face brought into a small frown. Taicho seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I spoke to the others in the meeting," I looked up into his eyes, hopeful, "I'm sorry Wing. It didn't turn out right. The 12th division captain had confirmed that there was no such device that was capable of doing that, and we all know his knowledge on such devices"

"What? This is ridiculous! There may be someone inventing this!" I said. I could feel the heat rushing into my body.

"I'm sorry, Wing. I tried the best I can." Sadness, devastation, poured into me in an instant. I held my head, sighing. This is bad. Now that the only clue was given up, must I resort to breaking in?

"Another point, Wing. Remember the chains that were obtained from the souls?"

"Yea."

They aren't sacrifices of a summoning ritual. They were used as a weapon."

"What weapon?"

"A weapon that is able to suck the unique structure of the reiatsu of someone in an instant. Tens of our shinigami has fallen prey to that weapon. They returned powerless. Among them was the General's vice captain, and other leaders of the respective divisions. Fortunately, none of them came from our team.

I thought you should know these details. After all, you were in charge of the mission."

I knew that she was up to something, but this?

"Oh my god... Taicho, could they be doing this as a plot to attack us? Removing the officers in among us... This could very well be an attack!"

"We know, Wing. General will tell everyone the details later."

Troubles followed by troubles.

"I'm really sorry, Wing, but to prevent the traitor from being rescued, Tenma's execution is brought forward to tomorrow."

Tears were starting to well into my eyes.

"I hope you understand and will not do anything foolish. The soul society executes traitors not because they have caused harm, but to prevent further of such cases that could kill many innocents. You have to understand, Wing. I'm sorry."

I stood up, swallowing the tears back into my eyes.

"Why don't you go and take the day off? I'll go to the seventh division in your place. Don't worry about it."

"It's okay. I'll bring the files there. I need to handle something."

"Alright..." Solemn, I collected the files from my table, and headed for the door.

"Wing, don't do anything harsh, all right?"

"Yea. I won't."


	15. Brotherhood Love

**I don't own concept of Bleach. **

Chapter 15

Bringing up my fist, I knocked the door gently. The clear sound of the impact echoed throughout the room of the office. Standing outside, I waited quietly.

There was the emblem of the seventh division imprinted on the door, along with the number, seven. The emblem was shaped beautifully such that it looks like the flower, Iris representing courage.

Soon enough, the door opened. A tall, strong man stood at the door. His short brown hair was combed neatly. He has a short beard which reaches from his cheeks to his chin. It was shaved smartly, projecting a fierce, powerful look, along with his dark brown eyes. The captain of seventh division wore a white, majestic cape over his shoulders instead of a cloak.

"Good morning, Kyosuke-taicho. I was sent by my Taicho to pass these files to you." The captain made no further comments. He gazed at me with his brown eyes, as if checking me out. It was uncomfortable nonetheless, but he was a captain. What am I to do?

"Thank you." The captain took the files from my hands and look through them, before turning around, preparing to close the door. When he noticed that I have not left, he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything else that I can help you with?" It sounded more like a demand instead of a question with his deep, booming voice.

"Actually, I have a request, Kyosuke-taicho." He raised an eyebrow before responding.

"Speak."

"I was wondering, if I can have a word with Tenma?"

Kyosuke-taicho nodded as if he understood the bond between the two.

"I'll make an exception, tell the guards that I let you through. Be quick about it."

"Thank you." I bowed to him politely, while he closed the door, leaving me to myself. Heaving out a huge sigh, I headed towards the prison. There were two guards standing by the door. I told them about Kyosuke-taicho and they allowed me to enter without hesitation, though, they too, asked me to hurry up.

Walking down the empty hallway was not the same as before. Previously, I merely followed Tenma out of curiosity and fun. Now, I'm walking down the hallway to meet him in his cell. The sounds of my footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Walking has never seemed so loud. Time has never seemed to pass so slowly.

It was not long before I reached Tenma's cell. I stopped outside. Hearing my footsteps, he looked up responsively. He looked terrible. His clothes were crumpled and messy. His eyelids were dark, and his eyes, they lacked the usual spirit that was there. Nevertheless, he still smiled when he saw me.

"Hey. Never expected to see you here." said Tenma, with a small wave. His voice was soft and weak, even if there was the mild ring of happiness in his voice.

"Neither have I, dude." Tenma chuckled lightly, before heaving out a huge sigh.

"Before I tell you the purpose of my visit, I have a few things that I want to let you know, Tenma." Tenma nodded, peering into my eyes with his dead eyes.

Firstly, I never believed that you betrayed us."

"Thank you, Wing. I'm glad you trust me." said Tenma, closing his eyes, acknowledging my trust. There was a sense of maturity in his words. For a moment, I felt that he was insulting my trust to him. However, he must have suffered hell these days. I wouldn't surprise if there was a mental struggle in his head right now.

Taking a long breath, I readied myself. The next point was the hardest to announce.

"Secondly, I'm in love with Cylse." There was a moment of silence between the two of us. As if to ease the tension, Tenma broke into a soft smile. I was confused. His smiled angered me. I wanted him to scold me, to make me feel guilty. I was lying to his trust, and yet he simply smiled, like it doesn't matter at all. Before I could make another word, he opened his lips.

"I guess it's about time you realised that yourself... I've always knew that you loved her too."

Tenma looked into my eyes.

"Cylse loves you too."

I felt weak on my knees.

"It can't be. She agreed to be with you."

"Yea, I know. She doesn't want to reject me, that's all. You know her character; she doesn't have the heart to. I played along that weakness, I guess, hoping that I could make her fall in love with me one way or another. It never worked. I knew that she love you the whole time, not me. Looks like my captivity has brought something positive to us. This may very well be worth it."

"I'm sorry, Tenma. I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, dude. You could say I brought it to myself, I knew her choice, but I forced her anyway. I betrayed myself. I told myself lies, giving false hopes, even though I knew the inevitable. Don't worry about it, Wing."

"I'm still sorry." Knowing that I would not give up, Tenma nodded, and grinned. I returned the smile.

"Now that things have been cleared up, I'll proceed, alright?"

"Go on..."

"I've made a promise to the one we love, and, it's about your execution tomorrow." Almost immediately, a realisation came upon Tenma. He knew what I was planning.

"Wing, do not even think about it. This is not a joke."

"I promised her, dude, and I will fulfill it." Tenma stood up, burying his head in his hands. He paced back and forth in his cell, sdeeply in thought. He turned around, and confronted me again.

"Dude, I know how stubborn you are, and nothing I say will stop you, but I've got to say this. Don't, Wing. There are other things better to do, like take care of Cylse! It's over for me, man. I'm done for. I don't want you to die with me tomorrow, all right? You have a bright future right now, and I do not want you to end up like me!" I stood there, remaining motionless.

"Nothing will force me to break my promise, Tenma, and you know it." Tenma turned around, heaving out a huge sigh.

"Fine. Then promise me this. You will make sure that Cylse and you will be safe. If something ever crops up tomorrow, leave, all right? If it's even possible, go to the real world and stay there forever. Hide your identity, and live life afresh with Cylse."

"I promise you that Cylse will be safe."

"Great. Thank you, Wing. I'm glad to have you as a friend. I would hug you right now if I could. I'm sorry."

"Promise me you'll be safe too."

Tenma stood up and held out a hand to me. I reached in and clamped it tight. The relationship between us was more than friendship. It was a sense of brotherhood. We had no one, but each other.

Suddenly, someone shouted into the hallway.

"Are you done yet, Sempai? You're taking too long."

"Alright, I'm coming!"

I looked back to Tenma. Tenma smiled and nodded. I smiled in returned and walked down the hallway, back to the entrance of the hallway. I climbed up the stairs, greeted by sunlight and the guards.

"Thank you guys for the help. I appreciate it." They nodded in reply and gestured me to leave quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------

Due to the fact that I could remember more than how I died, people feared me. I was unnatural, not normal. When I managed to get into the school, people avoided me like the plague itself. It doesn't matter if I approach groups, trying to make friends. The most I would receive from them was a line or two, and the group would then disband, leaving me alone. I was feared, and that left me without friends.

Normally, I would just sit down in a corner, sleeping. I made an excuse to myself that I had knowledge of everything they taught me due to my past life. That wasn't untrue, but it wasn't the real reason. The true fact was that I did not want to be bothered by the others in the class. It hurts to be ignored, despised. It hurts to be alone. I always thought that things would be better if I moved from the district and enter the Shinigami Academy. It only got worse.

One day, however, things changed. It was the same old procedure. Waking up early in the morning, going to school, only to fall asleep on the table again. Unfortunately, that was the first time that I was woken up during the middle of a class. It was Kageten-sensei. He slammed my table with his palm. He was mad at me for sleeping at every one of his lesson and his patience was wearing thin. I couldn't really blame him for that.

He made me answer several questions. He was grinning when he asked me those questions, thinking that I would stumble on them, and make a fool of myself in class. To his dismay, I answered him without a second thought. Even though I could not remember when, or even how I knew them, the answers just came into my mind.

He was stunned and with much difficulty, he muttered a soft, "Good" and went on teaching the class. There were soft murmurings, most of them were inaudible, but I could guess what they were talking about; my knowledge on the spells. It brought a new light to me for a second; I thought that they were amazed, or curious about my knowledge. However, it only shut them off, away from me. It confirmed the rumour; I could remember my past.

Nevertheless, two people approached me. They were Cylse, and Tenma. Tenma was the one who wanted to approach me, and Cylse merely tagged along behind him. He wanted to know things that the teachers haven't taught. He was always curious for more information. He was my first friend. Being the genius he was, it did not take him long to learn everything that I know. I tried to slow down my teaching, to make sure that he would always come back. I need company and he was my only company.

There was a few times when we caused trouble together, and that was what that bonded us together. Ever since, we played together, made fun of Cylse, sparred and many other things. We grew closer as time went by, and after attending the Academy for six years, we were unbreakable buddies, closer than most brothers ever would. Since Cylse always joined us, we were together too.

Those were days where we had fun. Now, Tenma, my brother, was going to be executed

Knowing this, I will stop it.


	16. Mutual love

**sI don't own concept of Bleach. **

**When reading the first part of this chapter, its best to play with the song, At the beginning. I made it the theme song for the relationship between Wing and Cylse. **

**Kaos-chan: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that I'm portraying the right feelings.**

**Lastly, Happy Valentine's everyone. Treat this as a Valentine special.**

**P**

Chapter 16

[At the beginning - Anastasia OST

"Hey, Cylse." Leaning my head towards the door, I called out her name, alerting her of my presence. Tomorrow was the day of the execution, and I have several things to settle before the chaos ensues. No one knows what is going to happen, and it may very well be the last chance. I do not wish to die with regrets.

I carried my sword along with me. The Center 46 has given us permission to hold our weapons, in preparing for the execution tomorrow.

I came with an important purpose. After talking with Tenma, my need to confess has only grew stronger. He led me into realising the importance of love. Only when I looked at her in the room, I realised how much I wanted to hold her in my arms.

"Hey, Wing. Come in." I slid the door to the side, entering her room. She was sitting down by the table with a book. Her hair was done up in the usual manner, only this time, it was fitted with a blue butterfly pin. She wore a kimono with cherry blossoms, which matched perfectly with the pin.

With a sigh, I closed the door behind me. She looked beautiful tonight, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. I could see that she was troubled by the past events. It was not anything simple.

"Nice hair pin you got."

"Tenma gave it to me. It's beautiful isn't it? He says it reminds him of me."

"I never knew he could suck up to people like that." I said, smiling. I set the sword by the table, and sat down beside her. She closed a book and pushed it aside across the table. The book was decorated in pink with white flowers drawn at the bottom corner of the cover.

"That's your diary?"

"Yea."

"It's too early to be writing on your diary/ Its still early afternoon." Cylse smiled, fiddling with the pen in her hands.

"I'm afraid there won't be time to tomorrow." She said, smiling softly.

Looking up into her eyes, I took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I'm sorry, Cylse."

"It's not your fault." She held my hand in response, and gave it a light, affectionate squeeze. Gently, I smoothed her hand with my thumb. I could see the misery she felt in her eyes.

"Cylse, I have a confession to make."

"Go on."

"This may very well be the last chance. I never knew when it started, or how it had bloomed. I had this feeling since for a while now, but I was afraid to admit it, and afraid to learn what it was. I talked to Tenma earlier, and realised that it was something that I have to say. He taught me what it was; he told me how to face it. I've learned what it was and embraced it. I knew that it wouldn't be comfortable if it simply stays like that. So..., I've decided to tell you, Cylse that I'm in love.

Every day and night, I have ached for a longing for something. I never knew what it was till now. I ached for someone beside me, holding me, filling a gap of loneliness unlike the emptiness in the past. I ached for you, Cylse, your touch, your lips, and your love. I'm in love with you, Cylse."

Cylse said nothing. She remained seated, looking at me with her perfect blue eyes. Unlike before, however, it was filled with hope, and happiness. Her hands were trembling in mine. Shivering, she started to open her lips.

At that moment, I was afraid.

God has designed us such that we fear rejection, no matter how prepared we were. Even if it was something trivial, it was still stressful. No matter how positive the circumstances were, we were afraid of the truth. It has a negative impact in our mind, and this, for love, they have designed rejection to be very fearful. God, and experience has taught us to fear the word, "No."

I was petrified. I feared her rejection. I knew how much I love her. I knew how much I would willingly sacrifice just to keep her safe, to keep her by my side. Sometimes though, knowledge can be a terrifying thing.

"I love you too, Wing. Ever since the beginning, ever since I knew you. You were different from the others. Yes, you were dashing, but you were filled with knowledge different from the others. A sense of maturity was in your eyes. I knew you were special when I saw you that day. I knew that you were one that experienced a lot of things. Even if you have no such memory now, Wing, I loved you from the beginning. I love you too, Wing. I love you."

Gently, I pulled her towards me, looking into those blue eyes. Now, they were filled with passion and love. Soon enough, our lips met.

Holding her by her arms, I soon melted in our passion. It was a different kiss from before. It was intoxicating, sweet, passionate and acknowledgement. It was more than a kiss for pure lust, there was love.

Soon, I broke the kiss. I stared into her eyes. It was now filled with delight and acceptance. I am glad that Tenma did not oppose to our relationship, but instead encouraged it. I was afraid of his disagreement. After all, he is my very best friend.

Slowly, her hand slid up from my hand to my shoulders.

"Stay with me for the night? Please?" I nodded, stroking her soft blonde her with my fingers. I kissed her again, tasting the texture of her soft tender lips

It was a moment of bliss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_The room was filled with loud, noisy typing sounds. Currently, I am facing the computer, trying to do complete my project work which is to be handed in by tomorrow. I have to rush through the work even if I wouldn't be able to finish it, unless I sleep through the night. I am so in need of my coffee..._

_I couldn't help but yawn. My mouth went wide open, allowing swallows of air to enter my mouth. I forced my lips shut, and resisted another tempting yawn._

"_I need a short break."_

_Standing up, I picked my brown leather wallet by the table. With the money inside, I'm going off to the convenience store nearby to get my ammo to sustain the remaining night._

_Then, I heard a scream. It was a deafening scream. It was deep, coarse and loud. It sounded like anything but humane. For people who are hearing them for the first time, they would probably freak out, jumping off their seats or reply with high pitched voices. Luckily for me, this was not the first time I had hear this scream. I even recognize it. It was the scream of a hollow._

_"Dad, there's a hollow!" I shouted._

_"Yeah, I heard it, Captain!"_

_It was followed by rather loud slamming sounds on the wooden flooring. I opened the door, and looked downstairs, finding my father, or my guardian, scrambling about in his Quincy's uniform. A white shirt which reaches all the way to his pants coloured with blue lines at the ends of the clothing. There was a short cape attached to the collar of his shirt._

_Dad isn't exactly the coolest guy in the world. He has very short blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. A small metallic bracelet with a cross was worn carelessly on his wrist._

_For some odd reason, Dad has always called me Captain since I could remember. It sounded weird, I have never knew of anyone else who addressed their children with that name, even if I was only adopted. My friends laughed when they heard my nickname, other than the one with the major crush on me, of course. Sadly, it was no secret, almost everyone in school knew about her crush to me. She doesn't even have to confess, it's a sort of an advantage._

_"Can you get me a can of Mocha on the way, Dad?"_

_"Alright, Captain. Give me about half an hour. I'll try to rush back alright?"_

_"Its okay, take your time. The hollows are more important."_

_"Thanks for understanding, Captain. I'll see you later with your coffee. I'll bring you some sweets too." I replied him with a grin. Opening the door, he scrambled out of the house._

_As soon as he left, I walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen. It was about eleven pm, and mother should be done with our supper. Without turning, mother called out to me._

_"Hey, darling. I've prepared some snacks for you."_

_"Great. I'm feeling a little hungry, and could do with something before Dad comes back." I couldn't exactly see her smile, but I knew she was smiling. Like Dad, Mom is also a Quincy. However, most of the time she would stay away from battles and take cares of me instead. They mentioned that the shinigami would be able to handle most of them, so they didn't have to fret too much._

_"I wish I could help Dad. I still don't get it. Why is my Quincy powers sealed?" Holding a tray of various savoury items, Mom laid them on the dining table, gesturing me to sit down. _

_"I'm not sure too, darling. Your father never mentions much about it to me. I think the reason why he didn't is very simple. He doesn't know either." Despite being the thousandth time that I had asked this question, mom never felt irritated._

_"I thought so. He told me that he was told that I would come before him when I was young, and I have Quincy powers which are apparently sealed."_

_"Shinigami powers too." added Mom. Lazily, I reached for the nearest beef and cheese sandwich in front of me. I sank my teeth into the soft bread and pulled a chunk of the contents away, leaving it in my mouth. The taste was very wholesome and cheesy. I love the simple, calcium goodness._

_After I swallowed the contents in my mouth, I sighed. My powers were something that was there, yet I could not reach it. It was so near, yet so far._

_My parents had explained to me the limits of my powers. They said that compared to them, my power about four times stronger combined, and they were only referring to the Quincy powers. For some reason, I had Shinigami powers too. They even mention me mastering something known as Bankai. They have never really seen in action themselves, but they heard that it was really cool. For some kids, this would seem like a dream come true._

_However, there was one thing that never stopped bugging me. If I was as strong as they said, that only meant that I was older than my actual age. As far as I know, that could never happen to normal humans. Plus, I am kid right now, and only fifteen years old. It never makes any sense really. However, whenever I breach this subject Dad and Mom would quickly change it to another. It never stopped bugging me._

_It seemed to be an important piece of the puzzle._


	17. Alarm

**I don't own concept of Bleach. **

Chapter 17

Love, a unique feeling felt by humans, a feeling to be embraced, a feeling held on to fill a desperate need. In a way, it was a drug, an addictive drug. In another way, it is a form of trust and belief. It was the ecstasy to see a particular someone happy, the need to see them smile.

And, right now, I was embracing love itself. Cylse and I were lying down on the same bed, sleeping. Unlike her, however, my eyes were opened. Yesterday, I had the short break I needed to fuel myself for today's objectives. There was still time, however, and I want to spend it beside Cylse. This time also gave me a chance to reflect on the dream that I had earlier on.

Only, that it seemed like something much more than a dream. It felt like a form of prophecy, or the past. Am I remembering more of my living days, in my dreams? Sadly, there was no more time left for me to sleep. I have to leave soon, and help Tenma. If I would ever survive this mission, I would have the chance to know more about my past.

Mysteriously, after the dream, I felt more powerful. Suddenly, I knew how to operate the cross in which was now lying in my pocket. I knew how to force the arrow to be formed. My reiatsu was also stronger than before. Even though my power was currently toned down, I could feel the presence of the new power. It felt more than familiar.

Suddenly, Cylse shuffled herself in my arms, and turned around, burying her head in my chest. My hands reached up to her head, stroking her hair gently.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Something is troubling you?"

"Not really. I'm just trying to enjoy the only moment of peace and quiet that we have right now." Cylse smiled, adjusting her body weight so she could lie better in my arms.

"I love you." she said. Cylse looked up, so that she could peer into my eyes. Pulling my face towards her, she kissed the base of my neck. It sent a tickling, teasing sensation down my spine.

"I love you too."

Gently, I planted my lips on to hers.

"Go to sleep, I'll be back later in the afternoon with Tenma."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just stay here and be safe. That's help enough."

"Promise me that you will be fine?"

"I promise." I lifted her chin lightly, and kissed her on the lips for a final time. My hands caressed her back as I delved into the passion, turning my head in a desperate need to feel the full length of her lips.

"Stay safe. I'll be back." I hugged her and stood up, walking away from the bed.

I took a quick shower in her bathroom, relishing the cool water pattering on my skin. After drying myself, I wore my uniform, and stepped out of the shower. Causally, I slipped on the bracelet with the five-star cross across my wrist, before placing the loop between my thumb and my pointer. I looked up, only to find Cylse was looking at me, with her glittering blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, really." Her lips curved lightly to form a smile. Part of love is to trust, so I believed her in that.

I reached out for my sword and hooked it to my belt. Making sure it is secure, I wore my shoes, and slid open the door of her room. The cool breeze of the early morning air greeted me. It was still early in the afternoon. I would expect another two hours or so before daylight breaks, but I have to be prepared.

"Goodbye."

"Later." Taking a deep breath of the moist misty air, I stepped out of the house, and closed the door behind me. Feeling reiatsu pulsing through my veins, I cast a barrier on her room. It was a spell which protects the room from any external attacks. It would be able to keep her safe.

Small slapping sounds made contact against the wooden flooring as I headed towards my destination. Staring at the floor, I tried to learn the limits of my new power. There was no use trying to figure out how it originated now. Think of the solution, and not the problem. I should learn to embrace it, instead of finding where it came from.

As I thought, my plan of breaking in coursed through my head. After some thinking from the visit to Tenma, I had devised a plan. The first stage was all that I need to make everything to go in place. It was crucial, important and hard to accomplish. It was vital.

It was not long later before I reached the head quarters of my division, later, the room of my captain. The first part of my plan concerns him. Due to the muscular memory of my

Quincy training, I was able to tone my reiatsu down the very minimum, making it almost impossible to sense my presence.

Quietly, I opened the door. Good. The door was lubricated before, and it made no sound in sliding it open. Using Hirenkyaku, it took me only two swift, silent steps to reach the bed of taicho, where I could capture him. In my hands was a pair of handcuffs. Yesterday when I looked for Tenma, I picked them up from the belt of the prison guards. These cuffs were designed by the Research Institute, with the ability to lock the reiatsu of people. It was highly effective. In fact, it could be used as a weapon, if not for its downside; it wasn't easily put on.

The captain was sleeping peacefully in his dimly lit room. The furnishings were bland and boring. It looked somewhat like my room, only that it was much bigger, and much more spacious. His hands were laid lazily on his blanket. It looks as if he wanted to be cuffed, which was my motive.

Inserting my reiatsu into the hand cuffs, I navigated it carefully, following twists and turns in it. Finally, with a soft crack, it snapped open. It may seem like a second to the user, but this taxing job actually takes five minute. The path of the reiatsu was complicated and hard to navigate. Holding my reiatsu in place, I reached the cuff over the hands of the captain, before releasing my grip. Quickly, cuff snapped tight over his wrists. It woke him up abruptly.

Before he could make another sound, I grabbed his blanket, and stuffed it into his mouth. Then, I cast the spell, Bakudo #9. Using the blanket again, I tied the blanket around his body and his lips rendering him immobile.

"I'm sorry, taicho. I'm going to save Tenma." It was a simple plan. Taicho was supposed to be the escort to Tenma's execution, and now, I am there in his place. Of course, he knew of my plan. He tried to struggle, but it didn't work. With his reiatsu sealed, and mouth shut tight, he could not do anything at all. He gave me a glare of anger and disgust. It reminded of Kydran, and Hashigaki-sama.

It was a stare of betrayal. Like Tenma, in their eyes, I have lied to his trust.

Silently, I walked to the clothing rack in his room. I took out the captain's robe inside, and slid my hands across the sleeves. I tightened it carefully, and slung the hood over my head.

The hood was big enough to cover my head, big enough to hide my identity. This was the only one with a hood among the rest of his robes. I came into his room once before, and saw his coats. This was the one he wore when he was sick.

It was the perfect disguise.

"I'm sorry for betraying your trust, captain, but I am only doing what I believe is right. Tenma would never betray the Soul Society. I'm sorry, sir." Taicho looked into my eyes. There were soft and pleading. He knew that I would not refrain from saving Tenma, and he wanted to stop me. The glow in his eyes told me that he understood. They shone brightly with a warning; he was warning me of the danger of my judgment. After this, there is no turning back.

"I'm sorry. Once I save Tenma, other shinigami would probably come and save you. Someone would be able to unlock you from that hand cuffs. I made sure it was extra tight, but it isn't impossible to be removed.

Thank you for helping me and enlisting me under your care all this time, taicho. I am in your debt." I turned around, heading towards the door. I was ready to save Tenma. I have my disguise ready. Now, all I would need to do is to wait for Tenma to be brought out of his prison. I will attack the escorts, and bring him away.

It is time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked passed the quiet corridors, several shinigami turned around to face me. They presented me with a short bow. I returned it silently, and dismissed them quickly; I need to get to the prison cell. The disguise as the third division captain was doing pretty well so far. Most people cowered in fear when they saw me walking past. It was not every time when the captain of a division comes by to another division. Most of the time, the only reason was trouble, and trouble it was.

I walked down the empty hallways of the prison. At the far end, where Tenma's prison stood, I could see several white hooded men standing there, with Tenma chained. A cloth covered his head, and there were tubes connected to his collar. His hands stretched out uncomfortably with its cuffs.

"Good morning, Gunwell-taicho. Thank you for offering to help in the escort." said one of them. Apparently, he was the leader. I merely nodded, for fearing that my voice would give me away. It was a good enough advantage that taicho was about the same build as me, but it was impossible to imitate his voice.

Then, another, one of the guard standing to the side of Tenma spoke," Are you feeling alright, sir?"

I could not delay the reply; it would attract the slightest suspicion.

"I'm down with a little flu, don't worry about it." I forced my voice deeper than usual to match taicho's voice. However, the trick with having flu covered my flaws pretty well.

The escorts nodded, smiling. If they could see my face right now, they would know how much I was sweating from panic.

"Let us precede then, Gunwell-taicho."

The escorts started to move, giving Tenma a warning. Slowly, Tenma took a step forward, and followed the rhythm of the footsteps. I walked beside the escorts, trying to fulfill my job as a guard.

Soon enough, we walked out of the division headquarters, and were now walking under a shelter. It was time to strike. Swiftly, I unhooked my sword off my belt, bring the scabbard together. Holding them tight, I slammed it to the neck of the leader. With a short muffle, he dropped to the ground.

Before the leader reached the floor, I have taken out the remaining four escorts, all of them with blunt blows to the neck. My purpose was only to knock them out, not to kill them. Tenma stood still, remaining motionless. Due to the constraints of the cloth and the tubes, he may not have heard, or even felt a thing. Finally, my hand reached for the tubes and I extracted them from his collar, allowing him to see.

Tenma's first thought was to check for the escorts. Bringing his head up afterward, he focused his sight on me, the only person conscious.

"Wing?"

In reply, I removed the hood from my head.

"Bring your hands up and stay still." As if having the same thought, Tenma raised his hands before I finished.

The handcuffs were a powerful device that could seal off the reiatsu of shinigami. Using the concept of the chains of souls, the chain of the handcuffs was the one with the sealing properties. However, it had a weakness. It was vulnerable to any exterior force. In a flash, a soft metallic ring filled the air, followed by an explosion of metal. The debris of the hand cuffs flew everywhere.

"Alright, dude, let's go. We need to bring Cylse along." Smiling, we hit each other lightly on the knuckle, and that was when the alarm rang.


	18. Confusion

**I don't own concept of Bleach. **

**I was kinda busy these days, hence I didn't update.**

Chapter 18

The sound of blasting sirens roared through the air. The sound was deafening, and powerful enough to awake people who were dozing off. Shinigami dropped the pens and pencils in surprise, others in cleaning duties jumped from their feet, and some others, who were much more timid, screamed. The sound of the siren came without warning. Most weren't prepared for the alarm at all, and certainly, Wing wasn't.

An alarm only spelled trouble for him.

"Oh, shit! Tenma, hurry, we need to get to Cylse!" Not wasting another second, the two of us started to sprint towards the first division headquarters. Sweat beads were rolling down my body furiously while I quickly threw away taicho's cloak. Such a disguise would only harm me now. If I was already noted, they would spot me much more easily with the cloak. Not many people wore white in the Shinigami realm.

A deep, depressing feeling was welling inside my gut and I knew that it was; fear. I turned around, looking at Tenma. I could see it in his eyes; panic was taking over his mind. However, there was something different about it. He was also concerned about something else.

"Dude, go to Cylse. I'll be back after taking my sword." said Tenma. He was sweating profusely. In a way, he was much more panicky than I was. I could see it in his eyes; however, there was something that he did not want to mention.

"Hurry. Go settle whatever you need to." I said. He faced me, with a small grin. He knew that I suspected something. Instinctively, we hit each other's fist lightly, before Tenma darted off to the other direction. I could only wish him luck.

Minutes later, I finally saw the outline of the gate of the first division headquarters. There were shinigami running all about, all carrying swords. Leaders were pointing to every direction, giving instructions to different teams, sending them off to different locations. I had to take a detour to avoid them.

Using Hirenkyaku to speed away silently, I managed to hide from the crowd, and reach more desolated areas, where there were little shinigami. I jumped from roof to roof, until, suddenly, I could feel, a familiar sensation.

Just somewhere around me, I could feel the formation of a weapon. It was sharp, distinct and fast. The air around me seem to thin. As I wonder, I realised that it was not air, but the condensing of reiatsu. Reiatsu that came not from a soul, nor a sword. It was just the reiatsu particles in the air that was dissipating, generating, forming. It was followed by a loud cry in the air.

"Wing!" It was the shout of a female. I turned around, finding Damien standing a few distances away from me, with a bow materialized in his hands. The bow was red and black, curved sleekly at the top. He winced in pain, as he held his shoulder tightly. Blood was dripping down from his wound. He staggered forwards before falling to the ground, while the bow disappeared in his hands. I could sense a taint in his reiatsu, like the taint in Tenma.

As he fell, I could see another being standing a distance behind him. She had long, wavy hair, and she wore white tight-fitting dress, toped with a cape at her neck. Upon a closer look, I realised it was Moon. Her image disappeared and within seconds, she was just beside me. She was holding a long white bow with a thin blue line strewn in the middle of the bow. Her face was full of tears. She held my arms tightly, looking right into my eyes. I did not even have the time to ask why she was here.

"Wing? Oh my god... My brother, something changed him. There was this... evil taint in his reiatsu and he just went crazy! I couldn't control him! He entered the Soul society and, and he..."

"Moon? Calm down. First things first what are you doing here?"

"I was chasing my brother. He went berserk all of a sudden, and he came into the shinigami realm. He started to draw out his bow, shooting people with hesitation!"

"I felt the taint in him too, and I've seen it before. Something is controlling him. Let's bring him to somewhere safe, alright? I need to bring Cylse here. It's a long story, but I'll tell you later." Worry and relief came over me at the same time. There was a chance, that Taicho wasn't found, only that someone infiltrated Soul Society. However, Damien has been injured and poisoned, and somehow, he managed to infiltrate. He would have to be executed, just like Tenma.

Turning around, I ran towards Damien, only to realise that something was wrong. The next thing I knew, I could feel the movement of a reiatsu from the surroundings. It was sharp and long, just like an arrow.

Quickly, I stepped to the side, but still, the arrow plunged at my shoulder, causing a sharp burning sensation on my arm. At least the arrow had missed my vitals. I spun and drew my sword, facing Moon. She was standing there, with a devious smile on her face. Her left hand was positioned forward with the bow. It was directed at me.

Warm blood gushed out of my wound. Slowly, I placed my hands on the handle of my sword. She had just tried to kill me, and yet there was no taint in her reiatsu at all. She was moving by her own will.

I said nothing, glaring straight at her into her eyes. She was the one that attacked her own brother, striking him to the ground. Now, she narrowly missed my vitals, but I was at an obvious disadvantage. My injured arm would be a cause trouble in my movements.

"I'm amazed, Wing-san. You manage to dodge the weapon at point blank range and without warning.. You are pretty smart after all."

My hands tensed, as I gripped the handle of my sword, feeling the dents of the handle. There was something seriously wrong going on, and from what I understand, there must be someone that helped her to enter this realm. This soul society is not somewhere where human bodies could enter. Only souls were allowed to thrive in this place. For a body to enter, a device must be installed in a gate to change their body into the form of a soul. If Damien came in here alone with the simplicity of being berserk, there was no way he could enter, moreover, do it alone. If this applies to Moon directly then, someone must has helped her into this place.

I'm not sure what was going on anymore.

Bearing the increasing sharp pain in my shoulder, I forced my sword upwards. With a soft "click", a small portion of the metallic blade was forced out of the scabbard. Moon smiled in reply.

"I like you, Wing-san. When I first saw you, I was attracted to your skills, Wing-san. You acted with pure instinct, without hesitation. You acted with reason even when you were filled with passion, but now, are you sure that you want to fight me? With your injured shoulder you are at a disadvantage." She looked at me with pure concern, placing her hand over her breasts.

"I wanted to kill you in a blow to avoid from giving you pain. Now, I have to kill you slowly. You should have allowed me to kill you, Wing-san." I gritted my teeth.

I went through the scenarios in my head, and the possible outcomes and things that may have actually happened. However, they were a few things that were obvious.

"This was all part of the plan wasn't it? The mission, the modified souls... Everything was planned weren't they? The modified souls were all your minions, weren't they?"

"Not directly, but I guess you could say that. At that point of time, they were under my command."

"The chains, you were the one who commanded them to be removed, to remove the reiatsu of the leaders so that you could invade the Soul Society." She didn't reply, but she smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Who helped you to enter this place?"

"I am not to say that, Wing. You might be pleased to know that most of our troops are reaching this place, ready to remove the forsaken shinigami from their places. I am here to convince you to join me, Wing-san. You would have everything, money, position and even… Me." she said. She took a few steps forward, swaying her body in an alluring way.

Troops were coming. This could only mean war. What did she want to do with the shinigami? Why did she want to destroy them? What could the chains be used for? There were too many questions that revolved around my head, but there were too little time for them to be solved.

"You just tried to kill me."

"It was a test for you, to see if you have remembered the past. You remember, how the shinigami wanted to kill us, how they have betrayed you?"

Betrayal, she was doing this for vengeance. All of it seems to make sense. It was about the Shinigami killing the Quincy, and they wanted revenge. That would also explain the movement of the modified souls. The both of them shared the same hatred.

"I won't join you."

"Why don't you consider, Wing-san. You are about to leave this place for good, anyway. You could save Tenma, remove the label of execution off his head, you won't have to run away for your life, and you could have me."

At the word "Tenma", I was alarmed. How would she know what was happening to him, or rather, here? Probably, there was a mole among our ranks, and it was someone, that I held close.

"I am not about to lie to those that I trust much unlike you, Moon. I would never betray them."

"Wing, please, be good and join us, or I will have to kill you." Silently, I drew my blade, filling the air with a distinct ring of metal. A distance away, there was the sound of an explosion.

"The troops are already here, Wing. Decide."

"I would never join you."

"So be it, Wing. You shall be my enemy." Slowly, she directed her bow at me, hands positioned, ready to draw the bow. Behind me, there was another explosion. It marked the start of the battle.


	19. Swords and Arrows

I don't own Bleach

**I don't own concept of Bleach. **

Chapter 19

An arrow wheezed past my head. I could feel blood escaping from the wound on my cheek. With Falcon in hand, I dodged and maneuver myself in an attempt to get closer to Moon. Minutes have passed since we fought. Arrows came and go, some landing on roofs and walls, while others soared into the sky. I wasn't able to get close to her. I needed to fight her in a close distance to end the fight. She is an archer; she cannot fight in close distances.

With a flick of my wrist, I parried yet another arrow, sending it flying to the side. She was putting on a poker face; I could not sense her intentions. Perhaps all she wanted is to best me. Without hesitation, she released yet another arrow. With a leg as a pivot on the roof, I spun around, I dodged it, only to feel absurd amount of reiatsu behind my back.

A thin, long dense arrow was flying towards me from behind. The force and speed of the arrow was too strong. It was too risky to dodge it. If I failed, such a blow would probably drill a hole right into my shoulder, successfully dismembering my arm.

Bringing my sword in from the side, the two opposing forces made contact, resulting in a loud clash. The very sound was deafening to most ears. Falcon was thrown into the sky from the impact, flying away in twirling somersaults. To my dismay, she did not stop. She released another arrow, straight into my previous wound.

A searing pain bolted into my arm, causing me to flinch. It was no less than a lightning bolt. I had to bite my lower lip to keep myself from screaming.

At the next moment, Moon was in the sky, ready deliver a final blow. Summoning all that I could, I gathered as much spiritual energy as I dared on my feet, using Hirenkyaku, I sped myself away.

It ended with a loud explosion, tearing an entire house into two. The impact of the explosion slammed into me, pushing me back further. I only stopped when I slammed on the wall of a building. The impact knocked off the air in my body, sending me into a series of coughs.

I should have used two swords at the beginning of the battle. I was wrong to have underestimated her. Her speed and attack were much better than Damien. It was no wonder that Damien was injured badly. Plus, much unlike Damien, she fought without hesitation and mercy. She is a true assassin.

With a soft thud, Moon landed in the empty space in front of me.

"This is the last chance, Wing. You are without a weapon, and your spells would have little chances of scoring a hit. I sincerely hope that I do not have to kill you." said Moon. She paced towards me until there was still a safe distance between the two of us. Coming too close would be a mistake, even if I was without my sword; I could land a punch with my left fist. There was enough distance for time for her to pull another arrow for a finishing blow.

Little did Moon know, right now, I am not without a weapon.

"I'm sorry, Moon." With that, I released my restrain on my reiatsu. The energy in me screamed with desperate release, exploding everywhere around me. As the sudden pressure of spiritual energy increased, a heavy weight slammed on to Moon. Of course, it was only enough to make her stagger, but that was all that I need.

One second.

With the dense energy released, I gathered a healthy portion of reiatsu to my left hand. The five-star cross rose and out of it, came a bow of two colors, silver and blue at each sides. By the handle were two metallic loops. Moon was raising her head before I stepped to her back. Generating the dense energy once more, I fired three consecutive arrows, gritting my teeth to withstand the pain in my arm. The arrows plunged into different spots at her back, pushing her to the floor. The shots were aimed at her pressure points that would erase her reiatsu temporarily. This would be enough to get out of the Soul Society safely; they probably wouldn't label her as a threat.

Silently, Moon lay on the floor, bow dissipated into particles. Squatting down, I removed the Quincy cross from her wrist and slid it into my pocket. The twelfth division captain would probably recognize the cross if seen. Despite how she has harmed me, I would not wish them harm. After all, we were comrades once.

Grasping my bow, I tried to control my heavy breathing. I have to move. The explosion would have alerted other shinigami to this area, with the idea of a powerful threat. There would be a huge uproar, and I do not want to make things even worse. No matter now, all I have to do is to get back to Cylse.

Stumbling along the corners, I hid myself from the shinigami. With the chaotic situation, it was not hard to avoid their detection. Still, I have to move fast. By now, they must be looking for Taicho, and he was the only one that knew of my rebellion.

It was not long later before I reach Cylse's room. Just as I reached the door, Cylse slide them open. She was already wearing her shinigami clothing.

"Oh my god, Wing!" said Cylse. Holding out her hand, she helped me into the room.

"Just let me down by the bed. "I said. All I need now is to have a seat. My legs were starting to give way. As I sat on the door, the muscles on my legs relaxed. Finally, my legs were released from the constant torture of bearing my weight.

"Something is terribly wrong, Cylse."

"I know. I've heard the commotion. Some shinigami came by and explained it to me, asking to me to gear up. It appears that there is an attack." Gently, she pulled down my top, revealing my wounds. She looked at me, hoping that she has not hurt me in the process.

"Go on." Then, she concentrated her reiatsu on her hands, emitting a mild soothing light through her palms. Bringing it to my wounds, the light begun its to repair my tissues.

"What did you tell them?"

"I just made some excuses to delay myself from joining. I was so worried that you wouldn't be here, Wing, especially when I heard the alarm." Her voice came as shaky and weak. Gently, I placed my hand on her cheek, bringing her lips to mine.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Slowly, the fibers in my wound started to connect with each other. The spell that Cylse used increases the speed of recovery in my muscles. Soon enough, my shoulder were stitching themselves up.

"Tenma and I parted ways while we were on our way here. He needed to get his weapon. He promised to meet me outside." I winced as she accidentally, touched my wound. Quickly, she murmured whispers of apology, before continuing with the spell.

"Then, I met Moon and Damien."

"Moon and Damien? Aren't they from the human world?" Cylse asked. Her voice was still shaky, but it was much steadier than before.

"That's them. Moon tried to kill me."

"What?" Cylse almost screamed.

"I managed to knock her out, but she injured me badly too. She even took out Damien. I don't know what's going. Everything is happening so quickly. A war raged without warning, and Moon turning on us." Cylse remained silent, not knowing what to say. However, I knew what she had in mind.

"So it was a plan all along isn't it?" I shrugged, closing my eyes. Even though it was simple accelerated recovery, the increase of speed brought a mild, striking pain into my shoulder.

"Who helped her in?"

"That's what I wanted to know, Cylse, but I don't think we have the time to find out. Whoever brought her in would know of the war. To hide it so well from the captains, he just might be one. That is none of our concern, anyway. We have to go before they find out that Tenma has escaped. Wrap the bandage thinly please, Cylse. "I said.

Cylse started to wrap two layers of bandages around my wound. Tying them lightly was crucial to allow room for movement of my arm.

When my wound was fully bandaged, I stood up, moving my shoulder. Even though it was healed, it still ached to move it around too quickly. It is going to be a pain if I fight with these arms. I'm going to have to avoid battles, but I seriously doubt it would be possible.

Quickly, I put on my top, feeling the slight ache from muscles.

"Alright Cylse, lets go. We can't have Tenma waiting for us." She turned around and picked up a small pink bag, clipping it to her waist belt. Next, she picked up her sword, slotting it through her belt at the opposite side. Then, she took my hand, gesturing that she was ready. Just as I turned to leave however, I could feel a soft tug.

"Just one last kiss before we go?" Our lips locked together in a sweet embrace before we left for Tenma.


	20. Spells and Shurikens

I don't own Bleach

**I don't own concept of Bleach. **

Chapter 20

Hand in hand, the both of us sped away from the first division headquarters. To avoid the crowd, we had left her room through the window. With a quick tap, we landed on the on a nearby roof.

Shouts and screams were heard as we paced over the rooftops. Clashes of steel rang into our ears. We even had to dodge the incoming spells that were flying aimlessly to our heads. Such were the danger of a war. Even before we fought, there are high chances that accidents would occur, causing us to kill someone from our side.

As we crept low and move stealthily, I caught a glimpse of the battlefield. The Death Gods were fighting against warriors in black outfits holding an array of different kinds of weapons. These enemy troops were like the ones that I have fought against during my first mission. They were modified souls.

Instantly, I knew. This battle was in linked with the mission that I had done. So it seems that Moon sided with them originally but no one knows of their plan. If Moon allowed me to capture one of her leaders and bring her into the Soul Society, it must be some sort of a plot. If only we knew what really happened. Sadly, we do not have enough time.

There weren't a lot of enemy troops but most of them were fighting with skill better than our average fighters. The enemy fought with a team spirit and a high morale. They fought with a will, a mission. It would not be easy for us to win. All would be dependant on the captains.

"Cylse lets wait here." I said, tugging her hand softly. Turning around, she walked closer to me, sitting down on the roof. It was uncomfortably weird that on our side, that was not a single trace of a battle, but on the other, war was raging on.

Silently, I peered at the other side. The reiatsu levels of either side were quite balanced. Even though the clashes of energy were loud and chaotic, they were under perfect control; neither of them was in panic. However, it was easily seen that the enemy has a better morale compared to us. They were ready and prepared much unlike our warriors.

Following me, Cylse peered at the battle scene. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. She was horrified by the mass of the dead lying among the floor. Reaching over to her shoulder, I patted her back, trying to console her.

Then, I could feel several readings of stronger reiatsu approaching the troops. The level of the reiatsu was close to a vice-captain's.

Suddenly, Cylse pushed me away. A huge, black solid metal crashed into the tiles between the two us. It was a huge shuriken. Quickly, I turned, hands gripped tightly on my sword. Opposite us was a soldier from the opposing team. Much like them, he wore a black outfit, and was bald. However, there was a different spirit projected from his eyes. His eyes reflected hatred and anger. He was looking at me.

"Back for more again?" I said. He laughed. Then, he snapped open the armour plating on his body, and pulled up the black shirt below it. It was a scar. A long scar made by the slash of a sword. It wasn't by any other sword either. It was done by my sword. He is the assassin that I have fought in my first mission. He came twice at me. Twice he has failed.

"Back for more vengeance, bitch." Keeping my knees tight, I pushed my body downwards forcing down against my knees. Using my legs like a spring, I launched myself forward like a spring. He responded with a snap of his fingers. The shuriken exploded. The explosion threw my weight to the side.

To my dismay, he threw his empowered fist to my stomach. His absurd strength threw my body upwards, for a good distance. He grinned and threw his hand open. A shuriken slid to his hand from the inside of his sleeves. In a blink, the weapon became the size of his body. Smoothly, he brought the weapon upwards, throwing it at my stomach. He has indeed become much stronger.

"Hadou #1 Sho!" An unknown force pushed the shuriken to the side, sending it sprawling on the floor. By now, I have sped away with Hirenkyaku. Without another thought, I pulled out the sword from its home.

"Stop, Wing. I'll handle this." said Cylse. She brought out a hand, pushing it against my sword, preventing it from coming out of its sheath.

"Cylse, I --"

"You shoulder needs to recuperate."

"I can still --"That was when I felt the violent aura projected against me. Cylse's back was still facing me, but I could feel her need to kill, and slaughter, only that it was projected against me, and not the enemy. At times, woman can be very scary.

Slowly, she took a step forward, bringing her sword out from its sheath. Her zanpakuto was longer than most swords.

"So, the man has decided to retreat, letting the female do the job for him, eh?" he snickered in reply. Cylse replied him with a cold, harsh voice.

"Bakudou #1 Sai!" A mild force clenched itself on to the enemy. Still, a spell this week could do nothing in a battle. It could only hold him for a second. However, in a battle, a difference of a second can do wonders.

"Hadou #31 Shakkahou!" Jumping forward, Cylse fired a red ball of energy at him. The energy exploded when it came with contact with another huge shuriken that the enemy had pulled out just in time. At that short distance, Cylse sent her sword forward in a stabbing motion, aiming for his shoulder.

It was not easy to hit a target when it shrouded by smoke, especially when it was a stabbing motion. The only way was to predict where the target would by judging the where it previously was. Still, the scope for hitting with a stab motion was too small. Nevertheless, I saw blood spluttering on to her sword.

"Bitch..."

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin! Hadou #33 Soukats--" She was cut off by a sudden explosion.

He self-destructed. The impact blew the two of them away. Cylse slammed on the ground while the enemy crashed into the wall, forming huge cracks. Both of them had burnt marks on their body. He was able to explode his weapons. He wasn't able to this before.

"Bitch, you asked for it!" Flicking his wrists, three shurikens slid out of each hand, and he grasped them between his fingers. As quickly as it came, he threw them at Cylse. Just as it moved towards her, the shurikens increased in size. Quickly, Cylse jumped diagonally upwards, towards one of the roofs. Then, the shurikens exploded. The momentum threw Cylse off balance, causing her to lose balance when she set down on the roof. Then, a huge shuriken landed below the roof that she was standing on. To my horror, the roof exploded.

Feelings of horror, shock welled up in my gut while the debris was thrown everywhere.

"Cylse!"

Just when I thought she had died, Cylse jumped out of the smoke, spinning in the air.

"All living beings, fluttering. The thunderous chariot with light I will separate them into six paths. I shall wait for the glorious fire at the zenith peak. Bakudou #61. _Rikujokoro_"

Pointing two fingers at the enemy, six thick streams of light slammed into him. It was a paralyzing spell. The Six Rods Prison of Light.

She was heaving heavily, and as the spell took its effect, paralyzing the enemy. Seconds later, she worded a second incantation.

"Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle. Hadou #63. _Raikahou_!"

A huge blast of lightning exploded out of Cylse's hands.

"Shit."

--

In the Soul Society, shinigami are armed with four types of fighting methods. These include swordplay, movement, spells and hand to hand combat. As for spells, they are split into two types, offensive, and binding. Binding spells represents the way of binding the enemy, trapping them, disrupting them of their actions. This doesn't have to be a spell that can paralyze the enemy. It could be a simple spell of communication and radar. It is the way to prevent the enemy from working.

The second type, offensive spells, is the direct means of attacking. They may range from a small push to a huge blast of lightning bolt.

Nevertheless, all of them have several common points. One of them is the way that they are numbered. The bigger the number, the higher the difficulty to cast the spell. As a person masters a spell, they could forgo the incantation and cast the spell with only the number and the name of the spell. An average shinigami who is able to cast spells is able to master Hadou #33. A vice-captain excelling in the demon arts could cast a spell of level 60 and higher, though it was never a requirement. Few non-seated officers could cast such a spell. Cylse was one of them.

"Cylse!" I shouted, running to her at once. Her body was badly burnt and her thigh was bleeding. Soon, her knees could not support her weigh, causing her to fall. Luckily, I caught her in my arms.

"I managed to defeat him, Wing, though it was a little too flashy for my liking." said Cylse, giggling. However, the slight move of her back muscles caused her to wince in pain. It only reflected how badly injured she was.

"You did well, Cylse. Quiet now, let me heal you."

Concentrating my reiatsu on my hand, I tried to summon up a healing spell. However, I wasn't as efficient as Cylse. The light was not very stable. It could heal, but it was at a much slower rate. I turned my head to face the defeated foe. He was filled with black burnt marks. There were even smoke coming out from his charred skin. He may have survived; the spell wasn't at its full strength. Even so, he would not be able to move, his body was burnt way too badly.

That was when I saw the crack on the wall. The impact from the spell has weakened the wall, causing cracks to be formed. The cracks got deeper and deeper as time passed and soon enough, it shattered. The sudden disturbance allowed people from the other side to see us. A quick scan revealed more soldiers carry different arsenals of weapons compared to only swords.

Immediately, the soldiers ran towards us like the plague.

--

**I've modeled Cylse like a spell caster, so her strategy is somewhat close to Rukia's, only that she isn't as efficient in her sword.**


	21. Flashes and Dragons

**I don't own concept of Bleach. **

**Sorry. Kinda busy these few days, examinations and stuff. **

Chapter 21

The soldier roared as they intruded a new piece of land for war, hands gripped tightly on their weapons. I watched as the enemy ran towards Wing and Cylse, like a mass of locusts.

Panting, sweat poured down my cheeks, wetting my dry skin. Wing was trying to heal Cylse. She looks to be badly injured. Judging from the explosion of lightning, she must have been in a fight. Just like Wing, she has gotten much stronger. She knew that sword fighting was not her forte, and thus she worked on her spells. Hadou #63, it was a sight to behold indeed.

I had just returned from the headquarters of the seventh division. I've managed to find my weapons in the prison cell. Luckily, I was posted there for duties. If not, it would be hard to look for my weapons. Panting, I ran back towards the meeting point and there, I found Wing and Cylse together, and a horde of enemies approaching them.

As I got closer, I leaned forward, breaking into a sprint. My hand was gripped tightly on to my sword. With a slam of my feet, I burst into the air. Locking my elbow, I cleared my blade out of its sheath.

In a second, I could feel my blade cleaving into soft, tender flesh. With a final push, I cut through the joint of the bone and severed the entire body into two. Blood sprayed out of the body. Hastily, I looked back at Wing.

"Dude, you fine?" Wing replied me with a nod.

"Work on the spell. I'll try to hold them back!" I took the opportunity to inhale deeply, filling my lungs with the tainted, bloody air. Silently, I pushed my left feet to the back, positioning my sword on the front. It was time to unveil the work of my efforts from the extra training sessions. The hardships I took in turn for the power to protect those that I love. In the past few months I have grown considerably in strength, I cannot let Wing alone save us again and again. Cylse has proven that she can do it, and now, so must I.

The air around my sword started to grow denser by the minute. With a short cry, I shouted," Speed on, Hirameki!". A gust of wind surrounded my blade. Then, the air around it exploded. Bringing up my sword, I swung it downwards, testing its new weight. I could feel Wing grinning behind. My lips curved up into a smirk.

Hirameki, or Flash, takes the form of a Chinese sword. Unlike the usual round sword guard, it is now flat, and shapes in a manner like the upper lip. The main difference was in its blade. Unlike the katana, Hirameki was sharp at both ends, with a pointed head. It was used more in the tactics of maneuvers, instead of slicing. The gold chains shone brightly under the sunlight, hanging from the handle of the blade.

Most of the soldiers were alerted to presence of Hirameki, but few hesitated. In fact, it only served to spur them on. There was a difference, in their morale however, they used to run with a purpose, with victory in their eyes, but now, they saw fear and death.

In an instant, the morale has shifted.

Using the muscles from my shoulders and chest, I threw Hirameki forward carelessly at the nearest man. In reflex, he brought out his shield.

Then, before my blade could strike his shield, I pulled him back with the golden chains. In one smooth motion, I jumped diagonally into the air, and flung my sword downwards, sending it diving towards his head. It ended with an explosion of blood.

Landing on the ground, I gripped my sword, turning my body sideways to dodge a thrust. Hirameki tore through the neck of that certain opponent, severing his head from his body. Following the movement of the wind, I did not stop. Slash, dodge, thrust, twist, spin, and slash. These are the wordless orders that flowed into my mind. With these commands, three more bodies fell to the ground. To the others, they saw fear, power and mindless rage. I felt lust, a lust for blood.

It was not long later before I panted, muscles aching from the exertion of strength. Wing was still with Cylse, trying to heal her. After all, healing was not an easy task, I highly doubt Wing would be able to heal her fully; it would take more than a skillful person to do the job. However, it would be enough to sustain her life.

I took a step backwards, dodging a slash of an axe to my chest. Leaning downwards, my centre of gravity was shifted to the lower portions of my body. Using this advantage, I sprung out of my position, forcing the sharp end of my sword into the enemy's neck. Pushing Hirameki lightly to the side, his neck broke in a soft, silent snap. Thrust, slash, and dodge. Instinctively, I jumped backwards. It was a mistake. My feet landed on blood, causing me to slip. I could feel myself hanging in the air as I lost balance, falling backwards as I watched a sword diving into my stomach.

Thrust.

In a split second, a sword burst out of the chain, stabbing the enemy in the head, pushing him backwards. Almost immediately, the sword sprung back into the chain, disappearing in a blur. With the shard end of the sword, I pushed the pointed end against the ground, using it as a pivot to drop myself back on my feet.

Dodge.

I squatted down, feeling the breeze of a sharp weapon zooming past my head.

Slash.

Hirameki came in contact with muscle. I watched as the blood sprayed out from the wound. My sword went deep enough to injure him, but not deep enough to kill him. Hirameki did not have such a power; it was only capable of mild attacks. That was the reason for targeting necks. It is soft, and has almost no bones to protect it.

The power of my blade comes from its hidden length. Inside the chain, or rather, Hirameki himself hid more swords. They would appear in a flash, instantly killing the enemy, at weird angles. He strikes like a magnum, he kills like an assassin.

However, he was not effective against multiple opponents. Even though he strikes fast, he can only be used for stabbing attacks. Since the power isn't very strong, he has to attack weaker spots on the body for an efficient hit. The number of shinigami have been greatly reduced, even though we have a higher standing, the enemy has too many troops. Our soldiers were getting exhausted. We need more reinforcements. Speaking of which, where is that --

"Dragonic Purple!"

Following the contact between the purple energy and the ground, there was a large explosion which sent several of the enemy, and our troops flying away. Beside me, a series of soldiers in purple outfits, similar to the enemy troops sweep across the ground, clearing soldiers. Their attacks were swift and deadly. With their knives, they decapitated bodies, sending limbs rolling away. The injured were left on the ground, their blood pouring.

--

I"I don't get it, why are you taking so many efforts to remove the chains from the souls? Just to summon a whole lot of hollows? You sound like a terrorist." said Tenma. As part of his daily duties, he was tending to the cell, keeping it clean for the prisoners. It was a weird irony, but yes, it is a part of his job.

"The shinigami are tainted, they curse the whole lot and betrayed us modified souls. They make us to help them fight, and then they destroy us once we were deemed unworthy. Do you even know how we felt? It was as if we were target practice! They designed us so that they can kill us all!" The lady in purple stood angrily on her feet, screaming at the top of her lungs. Luckily for Tenma, the guards on duty at the door were away. Since there was someone in the hallway, they went for a short break.

"We were innocent souls, simply trying to live the rest of lives in peace before we die a second time, before our spirit particles rejoin the society." she claimed, shaking her head. Her shaking voice had placed Tenma at an edge. His worst nightmare were the tears of a woman, be it the tears of sadness, or the tears of joy.

"All right, I'm sorry." said Tenma, as he proceeded on sweeping the floor, silently reprimanding himself. He was the one that brought up this topic. Even though she was interrogated and had given her piece, he wasn't content with her answers. Pulling out hundreds of chains just to summon a lot of hollows? Just by removing the chains would create enough trouble for the Soul Society. She didn't have to use them to summon the hollows.

Her plan was simple. Going around, snatching the chains off souls, keeping them at a side. When they managed to gather up around a hundred chains, they ordered a decoy group to attack Wing and the other Quincy, while the remaining few stayed on, gathering more chains and finally, setting up the ritual to open the gate from Hueco Mundo. It would be easier taking the hollow bait from the Quincy themselves. In fact, it was too weird, the captains accepting her statements so readily.

Sighing, Tenma peeked at the purple lady, who was sitting at a corner, shivering. She looked to be in tears. Once again, he sighed, he shouldn't have probed her on the question. Alas, she didn't seem like such a weak woman.

Balancing the broom on a hand, Tenma reach hastily into his pockets, fishing out a bar of chocolate.

"Here." he said, throwing the chocolate through the prison bars towards her. As if guided by instinct, she caught the chocolate in her hand. Quickly, she wiped a tear off her cheek, looking at him, obviously confused.

"Eat it; chocolate releases something known as endorphin that makes you happy." She looked at the chocolate, inspecting it carefully, wondering if it was rat poison.

"It's safe, you're about to get executed anyway, why would I kill you now?" She didn't refrain from inspecting it however. In fact, she didn't even try to unwrap the chocolate bar.

"What? Still worried that it's no safe?"

"I can't open it properly with my hands cuffed." she said, looking up at Tenma with those big, round purple eyes. Somehow, they reminded him of Puss in Boots.

"Come over." Slowly, she walked towards him like a spoilt child, lips pouting, almost stomping her feet. Taking back the chocolate, he opened it before giving it back to her.

"Thanks."

"Yea, don't worry about it." said Tenma. It was then, when he saw her wounds. When she raised her arm, her sleeve slid down, showing a series of bruises and wounds. Quickly, he lashed out a hand, grabbing her wrist. He did it with speed, but without strength. He did not want to hurt her.

"They did this to you?" She shook her head, pulling away from him.

"I'll bring you some ointment." said Tenma, placing his broom aside, getting ready to run off.

"Wait! Can you... do me a favour?" she asked. She reached out held his fingers, halting him in his footsteps.

--

"Ms Darkender, finally, you're here. Just in time. "I said, shouting sarcastically. A certain purple hair lady landed just beside me, thrusting her dragon-head spear against a foe. The impact ended with a resounding crack. Ribs would have broken easily with that strength.

Taking a short moment, I took a glimpse of the purple terror, watching her deal lethal blows to the head and ribs of the enemies. Even though there was no sharp blade, the blunt impact of the weapon was enough to break the bones of her foe. By striking at the right places, all of them were lethal strikes.

"It's the first time I heard of thanks portrayed through insults, darling." she said, swiping the end of her spear into the chin of an enemy. The bones in his neck snapped, and his head hang loosely from the body.

"I'm sorry, Ms Darkender, but that's the best I could offer."

She grinned.


End file.
